Nuevo Comienzo
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: La famosa generación del Décimo Vongola duro por muchos años siendo la mas poderosa desde la epoca de Primo, al igual que las demas generaciones esta llego a su fin, dando el inicio para las nuevas generaciones, nuevas aventuras, nuevos personajes y también el reencuentro con otros, una historia que comenzara con el Décimo Quinto Vongola. Arco 1: Guardianes
1. objetivo 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Primera Arco: Guardianes**

 **Objetivo 1**

 **Una nueva historia**

" _Solo le faltaba un poco más para alcanzar aquel libro, se estiro lo más que pudo logrando su cometido, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, se acomodó en el suelo mientras pasaba las páginas y fue que encontró unas fotos lo miro con curiosidad al no saber de quienes se trataban, se levantó del suelo con una solo cosa en la mente encontrar a la persona que le diría quienes eran aquellas personas, camino por los pasillos mientras lo buscaba por cada habitación, se detuvo unos momentos pensando en donde se podría encontrar aquella persona, sonrió al encontrar la respuesta, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquella habitación._

– _Papá, papá – entro gritando – ¿quiénes son estas personas? – pregunto el pequeño de diez años, de cabellos castaños claros mientras subía a las piernas de un hombre de cabellos negros el cual sostenía un libro, que lo dejo en su escritorio para ayudar al pequeño a subirse y sostener aquella foto que le mostraba._

 _Una sonrisa seformó en su rostro al ver la foto que señalaba el pequeño – creí que todas sus fotos se habían quedado en Italia – susurro para sí mismo, confundiendo un poco al pequeño niño, el miro su rostro confundido provocando de soltar una pequeña risa – él es tu tatarabuelo, pequeño Shun – le respondió._

– _¿Mi tatabuelo? – Pregunto con duda, la mala pronunciación del pequeño hizo reír a su padre –y ¿quién es la persona que está a su lado? – señalo a una mujer de cabellos castaños – papá ¿Quiénes son estos hombres al lado de mi abuelo? – su curiosidad era cada vez mayor al ver aquellos rostros al lado de su abuelo._

 _Su padre lo pensó unos momentos antes de contestarle – ella es tu tatarabuela y ellos son los guardianes de tu tatarabuelo – respondió con tranquilidad._

– _¿Guardianes? – dijo con curiosidad la cual crecía con cada palabra de su padre._

 _El hombre sabía muy bien que su hijo era muy curioso y no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que le contestara todas sus preguntas, no tenía opción solo podría decirle la verdad sobre su origen – hijo déjame contarte la historia de nuestra familia, la familia Vongola – empezó a relatar el pelinegro."_

Abrió sus ojos, suspiro – _‹‹otra vez aquel sueño››–_ lo medito por unos momentos – _‹‹mejor dicho recuerdo››–_ cuantas veces había estado recordando aquello desde el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de él _"la familia Vongola"_ después de que su padre le contara toda aquella historia, como todo niño había creído que era cierto, pero con la muerte de su padre dejo todos esos pensamientos infantiles, debía madurar y cuidar de su madre al ser el hombre de la casa, así con el tiempo se había olvidado de aquel relato pero, el recuerdo (que creía que había olvidado) empezó a molestarle, además de sentirse vigiladoúltimamente, algo dentro de él le advertía de aquello, fue entonces que apareció aquel chico de cabellos rojizos.

" _Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, se había levantado más antes de lo habitual tenía el presentimiento de que ese día pasaría algo que no le agradaría mucho, decidió estar atento ante cualquier movimiento a su alrededor ya que esa sensación siempre tenía razón cuando le advertía de alguna cosa, por el momento creía que lo mejor sería ir a su preparatoria y entrenar un poco._

 _No camino por mucho cuando se percató de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo como en los últimos días, se detuvo y miro detrás suyo, no había nadie, suspiro al ver que alguien se escondía en una esquina lo cual era evidente al ver un pequeño pedazo del zapato del sujeto, se fue acercando sigilosamente lo mejor era enfrentarlo – sabes, eres pésimo siguiendo a las personas y escondiéndote – le dijo, sorprendiendo al chico el cual dio un pequeño salto alejándose de él, lo cual provoco que se cayera al suelo._

– _¿C-como supo que lo seguía?– le pregunto el joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada verde._

– _No eres muy bueno ocultándote, era fácil saber que desde hace una semana estuviste vigilándome – le respondió tranquilamente._

– _P-pero – no dijo nada, como seguía en el suelo se sentó un poco para meditar lo que diría_ – _‹‹es muy bueno, nunca dude de las capacidades de Sawada-sama››_ – _pensó._

 _Shun lo miro por unos segundos, antes de dar media vuelta_ – _‹‹me pregunto por qué motivo me estuvo siguiendo, bueno no importa››_ – _eran sus pensamientos antes de retomar su camino, lo que noto el otro joven, el cual se levantó rápidamente de su sitio para interponerse en su camino._

 _Shun levanto una ceja al ver la acción del pelirrojo – ¡espere! – se puso nervioso no sabía que es lo que diría pero al ver las intenciones del otro hablo de inmediato – mi nombre es Rhys Pacione, Sawada-sama – se presentó con mucho respeto._

– _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto con cierta desconfianza, al escuchar su nombre y ver sus rasgos físicos se dio cuenta de que era un extranjero, lo cual era más raro ¿Cómo un extranjero podría saber su nombre?_

– _Etto, pues es muy fácil usted es Sawada Shun–sama el futuro capo de la familia Vongola – respondió con orgullo y alegría._

 _Shun abrió sus ojos en sorpresa – ¿de que estas hablando? – Pregunto, aquello no podía ser cierto, las historias que le contaba su padre no podían ser verdaderas, todo debía ser una cruel broma ¿ya que aquella familia no debía existir?– ¿Por qué motivo has estado siguiéndome? – le exigió saber, tratando de ignorar aquel asunto de la familia._

 _El pelirrojo lo miro un poco confundido – creí que Sawada-sama sabría sobre la familia, esto es extraño – hablo en italiano, luego recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, sujeto su mochila y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, confundiendo más a Shun –¡aquí están! – Grito en victoria al encontrar el objeto, una pequeña caja – aquí tiene Sawada-sama – se lo entrego._

 _Shun agarro el objeto y lo miro detenidamente, sin saber de qué se podría tratar, miro al chico delante de él, el cual lo miraba expectante a que abriera la caja, no perdía nada con hacerlo así que lo hizo, pudiendo ver unos extraños anillos, dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya estaba_ – _‹‹ ¿unos anillos?››_ – _fueron sus pensamientos, para después cerrar la caja y volver a entregárselo al pelirrojo y retomar su camino._

 _Rhys se quedó quieto al ver las acciones del castaño, uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron hasta que reaccionara, tomo su mochila y empezó a correr para alcanzar al joven – ¡Sawada-sama espere! – le grito al visualizarlo._

 _Shun giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, no podía ser ese chico lo estaba siguiendo otra vez, se detuvo una vez más, tendría que terminar con aquel asunto – podrías dejar de seguirme, no sé porque me entregas aquellos anillos pero yo no los quiero._

– _P-pero, Sawada-sama yo vine desde Italia para entregarle los anillos Vongola – trataba de explicarle._

 _Y ahí estaba otra vez aquel nombre – Pacione…_

– _Puede llamarme Rhys, Sawada-sama – lo interrumpió._

– _Rhys – vio la alegría del pelirrojo al ser llamado por su nombre – lo siento si viniste desde tan lejos para entregarme aquello – señalo la caja que contenía los anillos – pero no los quiero, ni siquiera sé porque me los das – replico el joven castaño – y deja de llamarme Sawada-sama, es incómodo – agrego._

– _Pero no puedo llamarlo de otra manera ya que usted será el quindigesimo Vongola – dijo Rhys – y los anillos le pertenecen Sawada-sama – agrego con seriedad._

– _¿Quindigesimo Vongola?, lo siento no sé de qué hablas y realmente no quiero saberlo – hablo antes de ver la hora de su reloj – se me hará tarde debo irme – y se marchó."_

Debía admitir que el pequeño era muy insistente, no le quedo de otra que escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, no lo negaría se sorprendió de que todo lo que le conto su padre de pequeño había sido cierto, que su familia fuera parte de la mafia parecía no ser cierto pero ver la seriedad en los ojos del pelirrojo supo que le estaba siendo totalmente sincero, si volvía analizar las cosas, sabía que todos los herederos (los hijos de un tío que ni siquiera sabía que existía) habían sido aniquilados por una familia enemiga dejándolo a él como última alternativa al ser el único con la sangre de Primo Vongola, lo cual lo convertía en el quindigesimo Vongola, su tío le había mandado los anillos para que empezara a buscar a sus guardianes y así una vez termine sus estudios viajara a Italia para su futuro entrenamiento como capo de la familia.

Todavía recuerda el rostro que puso Rhys cuando se negó.

"– _lo siento, pero no deseo ser parte de la mafia – dijo con tranquilidad sin dejar de ver el libro que sostenía._

– _¡QUE! Pero Shun-sama – Shun lo había convencido de que lo llamara por su nombre aunque seguía con el prefijo de sama lo que le incomodaba un poco – no puede negarse._

 _Dejo de ver su libro para verlo, parecía que aquel pequeño no aceptaría una negación – Rhys este es mi último año en la preparatoria, debo prepárame para los exámenes de la universidad no puedo hacerme cargo de una familia mafiosa ‹‹además no tengo mucho interés en aquello››_

– _Shun–sama no necesita preocuparse por eso, podría ir a una universidad de Italia – declaro el pelirrojo, Shun suspiro una vez más como podría convencerlo."_

Desde ese día Rhys se quedó a vivir en su casa, ya que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, aun no podía creer que mandaran aun pequeño niño de 14 años a buscarlos, en que estaría pensando su supuesto tío, miro su escritorio donde estaba la caja que contenía los anillos, lo miro detenidamente tenía el escudo de la familia Vongola, lo abrió y volvió a ver los siete anillos – si mal no recuerdo, este es el anillo de lluvia, tormenta, sol, rayo, nube, niebla y el cielo – señalo cada anillo pero al tocar el anillo del cielo un pequeño destello apareció, mostrando la imagen de un hombre, lo cual duro solo unos segundos – eso fue extraño – susurro, no supo porque motivo pero ese díadecidió llevar los anillos en su mochila.

Como todos los días Rhys lo acompañaba en el camino a su preparatoria ya que no tenía nada que hacer – ya te lo dije, no pienso convertirme en un mafioso – volvió a repetirle por quinta vez esa mañana – y mucho menos ser el jefe – y volvían a la misma discusión de todas las mañanas.

– Y por qué no Shun–sama – se quejó el pelirrojo – Shun–sama es increíble, lo vi en sus prácticas de club – dijo emocionado con estrellitas en sus ojos al recordarlo.

Shun abrió sus ojos en sorpresa además de que un pequeño sonrojo se asomara a sus mejillas – m-me viste – fue lo único que dijo antes de chocar contra un poste – ¡itai! – se quejó por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, su lado torpe volvía aparecer.

– ¿Shun–sama se encuentra bien? – se preocupó Rhys al verlo frotarse la parte afectada.

– Hace tiempo que no me pasa esto – susurro para sí mismo, recordando su niñez donde realmente era muy torpe – estoy bien no te preocupes, Rhys si te quedaras en Japón lo mejor es que empieces a buscar una secundaria, no puedes estar sin hacer nada – con esas palabras vio cómo se deprimía, quería preguntarle pero se asustó cuando escucho el sonido de las campanas de su preparatoria indicando que las clases ya empezarían – debo irme o llegare tarde, nos vemos después Rhys – se despidió antes de salir corriendo.

Rhys lo vio marcharse –si no logro convencerle, deberé marcharme – dijo con tristeza el joven pelirrojo, para después dirigirse a la casa de la familia Sawada pero al notar algo extraño decidió ir a otro sitio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Encontré al futuro capo Vongola, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga con él? – un hombre de cabellos azabaches vestido de una forma sospechosa miraba por unos binoculares a Shun.

– Es la última persona que queda, sin él será el fin de Vongola – escucho la voz de su jefe a través del teléfono – aun no despertó sus poderes, tampoco tiene los anillos, acaba con el de inmediato – fueron sus órdenes antes de cortar la llamada.

– Como usted ordene – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Al fin te encontré – el hombre volteo al escuchar la voz de aquella persona.

– El chico que siempre esta con Sawada Shun, ¿no sabes que es peligroso que hables con extraños pequeño? – le dijo con burla.

– ¿Por qué motivo estas vigilando a Shun–sama? – le exigió saber, su mirada esmeralda no era la misma de siempre, esta era más seria demostraba amenaza y muerte.

– Parece que el niño tiene agallas, no puedo creer que Vongola mande a niños para acabar con sus enemigos.

– Estaba en lo cierto perteneces a la familia Guacetti – declaro con cierta furia al ver el tatuaje en su mano derecha – no permitiré que lastimes a Shun–sama – lo amenazo.

– Quiero ver que me detengas – le provoco, no debía subestimar al pequeño, se alisto parecía que se divertiría un poco antes de completar su misión.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por qué motivo no podía prestar atención a sus clases, seria porque aun recordaba la expresión que puso Rhys cuando menciono que debía ir a una secundaria, no debía ser por otro motivo, desde que Rhys llego a su vida debía admitir que le molesto con el hecho de que lo molestara con todo el asunto de la familia Vongola, acaso no podía entender que él no tenía ningún interés en eso, y lo peor era que a cada momento lo llamaba Shun–sama era incomodo, pero con el paso de los días le fue tomando cariño él no tenía hermanos y empezó a ver a Rhys como uno, pensando en el pelirrojo tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

Y no pasaron ni unos segundos después de ese pensamiento cuando se escuchó el ruido de una enorme explosión cerca de la preparatoria, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie viendo las ventanas para ver si podían ver alguna cosa, Shun se preocupó un poco y el nombre del pelirrojo vino a su cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho salió rápido del salón, sin importarle los grito de su maestro.

Corrió lo más rápido llegando al lugar de donde había provenido la explosión encontrando una casa en ruinas pero ya no había nada, miro por todos lados buscando alguna pista pero nada, entonces fue cuando esa sensación le indicaba donde debía ir, no lo pensó mucho e hizo caso a su intuición, corrió por unas calles más llegando a un parque.

– Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba – escucho la voz de una persona corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía encontrándose con la imagen de unas personas que sostenían a Rhys por los brazos, se encontraba lastimado, un hombre enfrente de él y muchas más personas a su lado.

– ¡Rhys! – grito sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, que dirigió su vista hacia él.

– Shun–sama – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el joven pelirrojo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empezó a pelear con todas sus fuerza, pero sus golpes eran esquivados por ese sujeto, odiaba aquello, su enojo estaba evitando que usara todas sus fuerzas si su maestro lo viera estaba seguro que lo golpearía pero nunca le perdonaría que hablara mal de Shun, se detuvo respiro profundo para tranquilizarse antes de volver al ataque.

El hombre sonrió cuando lo vio detenerse – _‹‹esto será másfácil››_ – había una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta desapareció cuando vio el cambio en la mirada de su enemigo y en unos segundo sin que se percatara este había aparecido a su lado dándole un golpe en el abdomen provocando que este saliera volando hacia la pared – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto una vez se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca después de aquel golpe.

– Rhys Paccione – fue lo único que dijo antes de darle una patada que fue bloqueada por su brazo.

– ‹‹ _así que es el alumno de ese sujeto, esto no será tan sencillo como pensé››_ – pensó – aquí se termina el juego – dijo antes de salir por la ventana confundiéndolo un poco pero al ver a su alrededor todos esos explosivos supo que es lo que pasaría corrió lo más rápido antes de saltar por la ventana, justo a tiempo ya que el edificio exploto.

– Rayos – vio que estaba rodeado, debía alejarse sino la preparatoria de Shun estaría en peligro, empezó a golpear a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, llego a un parque, al ver detrás de él vio a esas personas, debía acabar con ellos, empezó a dar golpes noqueando a la mayoría pero se estaba cansando, y no pudo prever el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza con una barra, aquel descuido provoco que los otros empezaran a golpearlo, en el rostro y todo el cuerpo, ya en el suelo, sabía que debía tener algunas costillas rotas además de su mano derecha, dos hombre lo levantaron para llevarlo arrastrando donde ese sujeto.

– Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba – lo escucho decir, debía liberarse y evitar que trataran de asesinar a Shun, lo único que lo aliviaba es que estaban lejos.

– ¡Rhys! – escucho un grito sorprendiéndolo y a todos los presentes, rápidamente levanto el rostro para dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar de origen.

– Shun–sama – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el joven pelirrojo – ¡váyase! – le suplico con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven castaño no escucho sus suplicas estaba furioso, empezó a acercarse a él mientras golpeaba a los sujetos, con una velocidad increíble los dejaba fuera de batalla, era lo menos que se podía esperar del presidente del club karate, pero no era lo suficiente ya que eran demasiadas personas, siendo una pelea injusta dos hombres lo sujetaron de sus brazos para después golpearlo en la cara y el abdomen provocando que escupiera sangre.

Un hombre azabache se acercó para agarrarlo de los cabellos, provocando que las personas que lo sujetaban lo soltaran – pero si es el Quindigesimo Vongola – sonrió antes de darle una patada que lo mando volando contra unos árboles.

– ¡Shun–sama! – grito Rhys – ¡maldito! – con las fuerzas que le quedaba se liberó para ir hacia el azabache luchando con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento no le importo sus heridas.

Shun abrió los ojos se había desmayado por unos segundos, levanto la mirada y vio como Rhys luchaba con esa persona a pesar de estar herido – debo ayudarlo – se dijo pero por más que trataba de levantarse su cuerpo no reaccionaba – porque soy tan débil – se dijo entre lágrimas sin percatarse que su bolsillo empezaba a brillar.

– ‹‹ _Porque quieres ayudarlo››_ – escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza – ¿porque?... porque es mi amigo – respondió con decisión.

– ‹‹ _Entonces tienes la voluntad de proteger a tus seres queridos››_ – levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen de un hombre de cabellos castaños vestido de traje – _‹‹tienes la voluntad de aceptar tu legado››_

Shun lo miro con decisión en sus ojos – si lo tengo – dijo con decisión a la vez que unas llamas empezaban a salir de su frente, vio como la imagen de aquel hombre iba desapareciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro para después ver el anillo del cielo en su lugar ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? Se preguntó pero no era el momento de pensarlo sujeto el anillo con todas sus fuerzas – _‹‹tu puedes hacerlo Shun››_ – escucho la voz de aquella persona, se levantó con dificultad, pero no le importo debía salvar a Rhys, vio como en sus manos habían unos guantes azules, los cuales eran cubiertos por unas llamas, impulsándose con estas se acercó rápidamente donde el azabache para darle un poderoso golpe mandándolo lejos, agarro a Rhys para dejarlo a salvo debajo de un árbol – quédate aquí – hablo y el pelirrojo vio sus ojos llenos de determinación, antes de marcharse para empezar a luchar con las personas.

Rhys solo lo veía con asombro – _‹‹yo siempre supe de Shun–sama es increíble››_ – pensó – _‹‹aun soy muy débil, desearía poder ayudarlo››_ – le costaba respirar – _‹‹no te angusties, también podrás ayudarlo ya que eres una persona EXTREMA Rhys››_ – miro a sus lados para saber de dóndeprovenía aquella voz, no había nadie y fue cuando vio el anillo del sol brillando aun lado de él.

Al ver a todos inconscientes supo que eran más débiles de lo que había imaginado solo ganaban por la cantidad, fue junto a Rhys, élsabía que aunque había mandado lejos al azabache no lo había derrotado y en cualquier momento volvería y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, debían esconderse con lo poco de fuerza ayudo al pelirrojo a pararse e ir caminando hacia un hospital.

Al despertar lo único que vio fue el techo de un sitio desconocido para él, se levantó miro todo el lugar dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, cierto lo recordaba había llegado con Rhys pero se desmayó en la recepción, vio que a su lado se encontraba la caja que contenía los anillos lo tomo y saco el del cielo lo coloco delante de élmirándolo atentamente, recordando a la persona que había visto – por razón me parecía tan conocido tu rostro – sonrió el recordar la foto de su niñez.

– Shun–sama despertó – vio la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada y llorosa de un joven pelirrojo cubierto en vendajes – y-yo… creí que no despertaría – lloraba el joven una vez se colocó a su lado.

– Lo siento, no quise preocuparte – le sonriómientras le acariciaba la cabeza para confortarlo – ¿Cuántos días estaba inconsciente? – pregunto.

– Por tres días – seguía llorando, el castaño se sorprendió tanto tiempo llevaba dormido, su madre lo mataría, bueno estar tanto tiempo durmiendo le dio la oportunidad de pensar mejor las cosas y que es lo que haría – oye Rhys, he tomado una decisión – el pelirrojo se había calmado un poco para después mirarlo atentamente – creo que es tiempo que empiece a buscar a mis guardianes – le dijo mientras miraba fijamente la caja en sus manos.

Rhys se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de decisión pero el aceptaría cualquier cosa que Shun digiera – Rhys ¿serias mi guardián del sol? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el anillo del guardián del sol, no sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que aquel anillo le pertenecía al pequeño.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió en un principio por la propuesta, miro atentamente el anillo – si es lo que Shun–sama quiere, será un honor para mí – le respondió con alegría aceptando el anillo.

– Entonces está decidido, hay que buscar a los demás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Italia**

– Eres muy impulsiva – dijo un joven rubio mientras miraba los cuerpos de unos hombres inconscientes en el suelo.

– Y tú eres muy tranquilo – le respondió con enojo una joven de cabellos rubios cortos y una mirada violeta – además terminamos el trabajo no sé de qué te quejas – agrego.

– No te enojes, solo me preocupo por ti – respondiócon tranquilidad el mismo joven que se parecía a ella. Los dos rubios salían de aquel callejón para ir a dejar el pedido de su trabajo, mientras una tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y el otro se mostraba indiferente.

 **China**

– ¡rayos! Será más difícil escapar de lo que pensé – se dijo a sí mismo un joven de cabellos negros con mechones blancos, escondido en un edificio abandonado, miro a todos lados, asegurándose que aquellas personas no lo siguieran, fue cuando escucho los fuertes ruidos de los rayos y trueno – no puede ser – no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía.

 **Japón**

– ¿Quién ese tipo? – le susurro a su acompañante, mientras señalaba a una persona.

– No te acerques, es muy raro además de ser muy agresivo, él fue quien acabo con toda aquella pandilla – comento su compañero sorprendiéndole.

– Es enserio, entonces debe ser muy fuerte – agrego el otro, mientras se alejaban lo más lejos del joven de cabellos plateados.

El peli plateado había escuchado todo, no le tomo importancia, le gustaba estar solo, miro el cielo – odio al cielo – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro al sentir que algo cambiaria en su vida, una cosa que lo emocionaba de sobremanera.

 **Italia**

– Joven amo se encuentra bien – le pregunto por segunda vez molestando al joven de cabellos celestes.

– Estoy muy bien, ahora puedes retirarte – le respondió sin mirarlo, estaba más atento al libro que tenia ya que le llamaba mucho la atención su contenido, el hombre obedeció y lo dejo solo – parece que el cielo ya tomo su decisión – dijo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaría unos días más en el hospital, era molestoso, según le había dicho Rhys debía viajar a Italia para encontrarse con su tío y darle su respuesta, ya no habría vuelta atrás una vez que se encontraran – Sawada Tsunayoshi, el décimo Vongola – sonrió al recordar el nombre de su tatarabuelo, la persona que vio ese día en el parque la que lo había ayudado – _‹‹eres una persona muy misteriosa tatarabuelo››_ – eran sus pensamientos sin saber que en la azotea la imagen de aquella persona se encontraba ahí junto a la silueta de otras seis personas.

– ‹‹ _es el comienzo de una nueva historia››_ – dijo al voltear vio a seis sujetos, les sonrió antes de que ellos desaparecieran dejándolo unos momentos solo para después también desaparecer.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos a todas!

Y ¿qué tal me quedo?, bueno esta historia la escribí para un concurso en un fandom donde el reto era que hiciéramos una historia del quinceavo Vongola de como era su vida o como se convirtió en el quinceavo o como son sus aventuras, bueno la cuestión es de que cuando lo termine a la fecha limite el reto se cerró por que no habían muchas personas inscritas así que lo deje ahí en mi computadora donde el polvo lo cubría hasta hace poco donde mientras hacia los capítulos de mis otras historias lo encontré y lo volví a leer me daba un poco de pena dejarlo ahí así que decidí publicarlo, y también a los ánimos de mi querida amiga suno-chan (muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga) y aquí me tienen publicándolo, bueno como decía en un principio está hecho para ser solo este capítulo pero dependiendo de su aceptación en las lectoras pues puede que escriba más capítulos, solo si tiene un buen apoyo y si eso sucediera pues me da pena decirlo pero necesitaría su ayuda como verán me faltan los guardianes de Sawada Shun excepto el sol ya que ese lugar lo acepto Rhys pero como verán existen otras cinco personas en la historia donde no se dio a conocer sus nombres puede que ellos sean los guardianes o pertenezcan al grupo de varia eso dependería de que lugar les gustaría para sus OCs también pueden hacer que sus personajes sean familiares de algunos de los personas del anime como nietos de los guardianes de Tsuna o de Enma incluso de varia pero ese dependería de ustedes y porque no lo hago yo pues ya tengo a tantos personajes en mi cabeza que esta ya no puede crear más, sin más que decirle me despido.

¡Muchas gracias a todas! Por leer mí historia y no olviden comentar así poder saber si les gusto o no además de que me encanta leer sus reviews.

Y a las que quieran participar mándenme un mensaje y yo les diré los datos que necesito si es que la historia continua.


	2. objetivo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Primera Arco: Guardianes**

 **Objetivo 2**

 **Mary**

 **Italia**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, las personas que lo veían lo saludaban con respecto, el simplemente no los miraba en esos momentos solo tenía una cosa en la mente, se detuvo en unaenorme puerta, el no tenia le necesidad de tocar así que entro directamente, miro por unos segundos a la persona que estaba en el escritorio revisando unos papeles no dejo de hacerlo aun ante su intromisión, el hombre castaño lo conocía muy bien y sabia que sin importar quien fuera el no esperaría a tocar la puerta, vio como el azabache se sentaba en el sillón.

– Parece que la familia Guacetti, ataco a su sobrino mas antes de lo previsto – no se sorprendió de que lo dijera de lo más tranquilo aquella noticia – recibí una llamada de Rhys, acaba de informarme que el despertó sus llamas cuando peleo con los hombres de esa familia, se encuentra en el hospital tal parece que aun no despierta – agrego.

– Es una grata noticia saber que pudo despertar las llamas del cielo pero estoy un poco preocupado por la seguridad de Shun, nunca imagine que Guacetti se enterrara de su existencia y mucho menos que trataran de atacarlo – el hombre castaño suspiro – le prometí a mi hermano que éljamás estaría involucrado con la mafia y estoy haciendo todo lo contrario.

– No tuviste opción tus hijos murieron en aquel atentado y el único con la sangre de Primo y el DecimoVongolaes Shun, el debe tomar su puesto como el Decimo Quinto capo.

– Sé muy bien que estas en lo cierto pero Shun no conoce el mundo de la mafia, sería una presa fácil para las familias enemigas, estaría en un peligro constante, rompería la promesa que le hice a mi hermano al involucrarlo.

– Pero aun así le envió los anillos para que buscara a sus guardianes, usted tiene confianza de que el podrá afrontar todos los obstáculos que se le atraviesen – se levanto del sillón listo para marcharse.

– Tengo un favor que pedirte – le dijo antes de saliera por la puerta.

– Viajare esta misma noche a Japón, aunque haya despertado sus llamas aun es inexpertoy siendo tu sobrino debo suponer que también es igual de torpe que todos los Sawada – el castaño sonrió al escuchar las palabras del azabache – me encargare de entrenarlo y que sea un digno jefe para Vongola – se marcho una vez dijo aquello dejándolo solo – _‹‹de seguro esas personas aún deben estar vigilándolos deberé acabar con ellos y enseñarles a no atacar a Vongola››_ – sonrió de una manera siniestra asustando a todas las personas que lo veían, nunca debías hacer enojar al azabache si deseabas vivir mucho tiempo.

– Tal parece que también está preocupado por Rhys – él lo conocía y sabia que jamás lo admitiría o demostraría su preocupación, volvió a revisar los papeles de su escritorio – _‹‹solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto››_ – miro unos retratos con todas las generaciones de la familia.

 **Dos días después…**

 **Japón – Namimori**

– Entonces está decidido, hay que buscar a los demás – dijo el castaño con determinación para después mirar con curiosidad unos libros.

– Shun-sama puedo hacerle una pregunta – pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Por supuesto – le dijo mientras leía el libro que se lo había traído para que se pudiera entretener con algo mientras se encontraba ahí, se mantuvo callado por unos minutos tratando de encontrar las palabras que le preguntaría.

– ¿Como encontraremos a los demás? – vio como el castaño se tensaba ante su pregunta, para después dejar el libro que leía, el silencio inundaba el lugar.

– Realmente no pensé en ese detalle – simplemente suspiro – como sabré quienes son Rhys ¿existe un protocolo? O alguna manera, los otros jefes como consiguieron a su guardianes – empezaba a entrar en una crisis porque motivo nunca había pensado en ese detalle y si las personas que escogía no eran las correctas.

– Shun-sama – detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien sujetaba su mano, vio preocupación en los ojos verdes de su amigo se sintió culpable por causarle esa preocupación – Shun-sama ¿Por qué motivo me pidió ser su guardián? Estoy seguro que no fue porque fuéramos amigos.

Se sorprendió de lo que le había dicho, ya que era cierto – el anillo brillo – dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos – el anillo del sol desprendió una llama amarilla cuando estabas cerca fue por eso que creí que el anillo te estaba eligiendo.

El pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su querido amigo y jefe – ahí tiene la respuesta Shun-sama.

El joven castaño se sorprendió un poco, como no lo había pensado antes, de esa forma era como encontraría a los demás – gra… – pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra sintió como algo rozaba su cabellos pasando al lado de Rhys para después estrellarse contra la pared ocasionando un gran cráter – ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – se altero un poco mientras veía por la ventana sin encontrar ninguna pista dirigió su vista a su amigo pelirrojo el cual se encontraba temblando mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

– M-Maestro – fue lo único que pronuncio mientras retrocedía lentamente, Shun no entendía bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, volteo la vista hacia la ventana una vez más, encontrándose con un hombre vestido de traje, una corbata negra y camisa naranja ¿Cómo había llegado esa persona ahí?.

– Chaos – saludo el sujeto, Shun no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, vio como aquel hombre azabache entraba de manera elegante a la habitación para dirigirse donde el pelirrojo.

El joven castaño no sabía quién era y no podía confiar en esa persona, tenía miedo de que quisiera hacerle daño a Rhys – ¿Quién es usted? – le exigió saber con el ceño fruncido para después sentir como algo rozaba por su mejilla causándole un pequeño corte e impactaba en su almohada, se paralizo al ver la mirada tan seria que ese hombre le mostraba, no podía hacer ningún movimiento algo dentro de él le decía que esa persona era mucho más peligrosa que los hombres que lo habían atacado días antes.

– No interfieras Sawada Shun – se fue acercando al joven pelirrojo que ya se encontraba sin ninguna salida, el pequeño al tenerlo tan cerca hizo una reverencia.

– Perdóneme Maestro, no pude proteger a Shun–sama – no podía mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que lo había defraudado, pero lo que nunca espero fue que el azabache colocara su mano sobre su cabeza mientras desordenaba sus cabellos rojos.

– Hiciste un buen trabajo al proteger al Decimo quinto Vongola – se quedo sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras era la primera vez que el hacia esa clase de afectos, mayormente lo hubiera castigado con un entrenamiento hasta morir durante meses, se quedo paralizado mientras veía como se acercaba al castaño para después darle una patada provocando que este se cayera de la cama a causa del golpe.

– ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – le reclamo el castaño mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, Rhys se acerco rápidamente a su lado para ayudarlo a subir de nuevo a la cama.

– Desde este momento empezara tu entrenamiento, no es momento de que estés durmiendo – le dijo con un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ignorando su pregunta – fui enviado por el Decimo Cuarto para entrenarte y convertirte en un jefe de la mafia mejor de lo que fue el Decimo, seré tu tutor.

– ¿M-Mi tutor? – hablo sin entender bien a lo que se refería, vio a Rhys para que le explicara pero al igual que él se encontraba confundido, empezó analizar palabra por palabra de lo que le había dicho el azabache fue que comprendieron lo que dijo.

– ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron ambos jóvenes para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza cada uno.

– Son demasiado ruidosos – se quejo el azabache – hablare con el doctor para que dejes hoy mismo el hospital – se dirigió a la puerta.

– P-Pero maestro, Shun-sama aún debe recuperarse – intervino el pequeño pelirrojo antes de que se marchara – uso mucha energía cuando estuvo con su última voluntad.

– Rhys comprendes la situación, solo fue suerte de que Shun haya liberado sus llamas en este momento dudo que lo vuelva hacer – miro a ambos jóvenes con una mirada demasiado fría – con lo inútil que es ahora, será una presa fácil para los enemigos – agrego para después marcharse.

Shun apretó las manos ya que sabía que era cierto las palabras de esa persona, había tenido suerte – _‹‹tampoco fue suerte, realmente me ayudaron››_ – recordó a esa persona – _‹‹si él no hubiera liberado mis llamas en ese momento no hubiera podido salvar a Rhys››_ – la habitación se quedo en silencio una vez se fue el azabache.

– Shun-sama… – no sabía que podría decirle en esos momentos, ya que él también se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por no ser capaz de haber defendido al castaño.

– Rhys estoy un poco cansado – el pelirrojo entendió que es lo que deseaba decirle hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo en sus pensamientos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Sawada–san no puede dejar el hospital en estos momentos, tienes varias costillas rotas y acaba de despertar debemos hacer unos análisis antes de darle de alta y esperar a que sus heridas sanen – argumento el medico que estaba a cargo de Shun.

– No es necesario, personalmente yo ya le hice unos análisis y los resultados demuestran que se encuentra en perfecta condición no es necesario que se quede en el hospital por mas dias.

– No puedo opinar lo mismo que usted señor… disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

– Dr. Kegan R. – se presento – el médico personal de la familia Sawada.

El medico lo miro con desconfianza por unos momentos no pudiendo creer sus palabras pero al verlo atentamente además de recordar su nombre – u–usted es el Dr. R, uno de los mejores médicos de Italia, el joven que se graduó de la universidad de medicina a los 17 años – la emoción de aquella persona era enorme de tener frente a él a uno de los mejores médicos – nos honra con su presencia en este hospital pero necesitare la firma del tutor de Sawada Shun para poder dar la orden de salida además de que me gustaría que pasara la noche por hoy en el hospital.

– No se preocupe yo ya hable con ella y está de acuerdo – salió del consultorio de esa persona, camino rumbo a la habitación de su alumno entonces vio como fuera de esta se encontraba una mujer – Sawada–san – la llamo sorprendiendo a la mujer.

– Reborn-san – le sonrió con tristeza – así que es verdad lo que me dijo Izumi – se quedo en su lugar – ¿podemos charlar? – sugirió, el azabache asintió para después dirigirse a la cafetería del hospital siendo seguido por la mujer de cabellos chocolates, se sentaron en un lugar apartado.

– Sawada-san, Vongola necesita un heredero y como sabrás los hijos de Izumi murieron en un atentado la única persona capaz de tomar el liderazgo de la familia es su hijo.

Se rio un poco, sorprendiendo a su acompañante – llevamos conociéndonos algunos años y aun me llamas por mi apellido, Reborn-san solo dígame Sakura, y sobre lo que dijo estoy consciente de esos detalles y solo puedo decirle que Shun-chan será el que tome la decisión, si el acepta esa responsabilidad yo no me opondré a sus decisiones pero de ser lo contrario protegeré a mi hijo incluso si eso significara huir todo el tiempo – la miro por unos segundo una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, le agradaba lo decidida que era aquella mujer, sabía que Tsubaki había tomado la mejor decisión al casarse con ella.

– Respetare tus decisiones Sakura.

– Ahora que todo está aclarado vendrás a vivir con nosotros, no es necesario que debas gastar en algún hotel, además Shun-chan y yo también somos parte de tu familia – nunca se negaría a nada de lo que le digiera ella además sabía que eso sucedería por ese motivo no tenía ninguna reservación en algún hotel, estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas de su vida hasta que Sakura decidió ir donde su hijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escucho como la puerta era abierta, no miro en ningún momento a la persona que ingresaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – Shun-chan, no finjas estar durmiendo – se tenso al escuchar aquella voz, no estaba preparado para ver a esa persona y mas al no saber que explicación le daría – Shun-chan no ignores a tu madre – le reclamo una mujer de cabellos chocolates mientras sujetaba la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo el joven, para después jalarla destapándolo y dejándolo expuesto.

– ¡Mamá! – reclamo el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama, para después quedarse callado al no saber que decirle – ¿C-Como supiste que estaba aquí?

– Soy tu madre, si mi hijo desaparece por dos días es obvio que lo buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras hasta encontrarlo – le respondió mientras abría las ventanas para dejar entrar aire fresco – Reborn-san me explico todo – en ningún momento miro a su hijo su mirada estaba más atenta al paisaje.

– ¿Reborn-san? – Le pregunto al no saber de quien se trataría aquella persona – _‹‹quien es esa persona››_ – frunció un poco el ceño al pensar que un hombre totalmente desconocido había hablado con su madre, veía como su madre lo miraba un poco sorprendía para después empezar a reír un poco.

– Creí que había venido a visitarte – se reio un poco mas por la expresión que puso su hijo – mi pequeño Shun-chan, Reborn-san será tu tutor a partir de hoy – le explico con calma mientras se sentaba a su lado, acariciando su cabeza de manera tierna.

– ¿Un tutor? – Le pregunto – _‹‹no puede ser ahora tendré dos tutores uno totalmente peligroso y otro que ni siquiera conozco››_ – pensó unos segundos antes de estar confundido – mamá no necesito ningún tutor, me va muy bien en la preparatoria.

Rio un poco mas antes de responderle – Shun-chan, Reborn-san no será tu tutor para tus estudios – lo miro con una sonrisa – para poder convertirte en el Decimo Quinto Vongola necesitaras un tutor o ¿estoy equivocada?

– Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que aquella persona demente que entro a mi habitación minutos antes es el mismo tutor del que estás hablando – su madre asintió mientras murmuraba _"parece que Reborn-san sigue teniendo entradas fabulosas"_ trato de ignorar ese comentario – mamá… ¿sabes todo sobre la mafia?

– Shun-chan por quien me tomas, desde el momento en que conocí a tu padre lo supe todo aunque creí que nosotros no estaríamos relacionados con ese mundo pero tu tío me llamo y me explico todo incluso el motivo por el que estas en el hospital, no puedo oponerme ya que es tu decisión – hablo tranquilamente mientras veía un punto en la habitación – así que Shun–chan ¿aceptaras ser el capo de Vongola? O continuaras con tu vida hasta el momento.

– Lo siento mamá pero yo aceptare entrar en ese mundo, ya que deseo protegerte y también a Rhys – la mujer miro la decisión en los ojos de su hijo no pudo hacer más que sonreírle.

– Te pareces mucho a tu padre – se acerco a él para abrazarlo – si esa es tu decisión yo la aceptare.

– veo que tomaste una decisión pero déjame advertirte, una vez que entres a este mundo no hay vuelta atrás Shun – ambos castaños castaños dirigieron su mirada a la puerta encontrándose con la mirada azabache de aquel hombre – Sakura el auto ya está listo, Shun se quedara por esta noche más en el hospital.

– Muchas gracias Reborn-san – Shun veía como su madre se acercaba a su "tutor" sonriéndole como si se conocieran, no le gusto aquello – Shun-chan vendremos mañana para recogerte que descanses.

– ¡ESPERA! – grito antes de que se marcharan – ¿se irán juntos?

– Por supuesto, Reborn-san se quedara a vivir con nosotros desde hoy – menciono con total calma, para después marcharse en compañía del mencionado dejándolo totalmente congelado.

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿¡Por qué esa persona tenía que ser mi tutor!? – empezó a quejarse, para después echarse en su cama, estaría ese día más en el hospital, era molestoso en especial al saber que su madre se encontraría completamente sola con ese sujeto aunque también estaría Rhys, en pensar en el pelirrojo recordó lo que le había dicho debía viajar a Italia para encontrarse con su tío y darle su respuesta aunque primero parece que debía encontrar a sus guardianes y ser entrenado, ya no habría vuelta atrás una vez que se encontraran – Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Décimo Vongola – sonrió al recordar el nombre de su tatarabuelo, la persona que vio ese día en el parque la que lo había ayudado – _‹‹eres una persona muy misteriosa tatarabuelo››_ – eran sus pensamientos sin saber que en la azotea la imagen de aquella persona se encontraba ahí junto a la silueta de otras seis personas para después desaparecer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía dejar de estar preocupado por Shun–sama, las palabras que le había dicho su maestro estaba seguro que le habían afectado, le hubiera gustado decirle que él era muy fuerte y por ese motivo había podido despertar sus llamas y que no solo había sido suerte pero muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos sabía que estaba mintiendo – debo entrenar para poder ser de utilidad a Shun–sama – miro el anillo del sol que se le fue confiado, no mentiría el realmente se sentía feliz por poder ser uno de los guardianes de Shun.

– ‹‹ _solo espero que podamos encontrar a los demás››_ – deseaba que aquellos nuevos miembros en la familia fueran personas buenas y normales (sabia la historia de los guardianes de los líderes de Vongola pero los que más llamaron su atención fue la Décima generación al tener peculiares personas solo esperaba que no fueran así de extraños), personas que desearan seguir al joven castaño.

– ¡Rhys–chan! – escucho una voz llamándolo desde la planta baja de la casa, se levanto de su cama para salir de su cuarto temporal y bajar las escaleras, se detuvo al ver a un azabache sentado cómodamente en el sillón de la sala, al lado de él se encontraba la mamá de Shun – Rhys–chan me alegra verte no sabes lo preocupada que estuve al no verte por dos días pero muchas gracias de cuidar de Shun–chan – el pequeño pelirrojo no sabía que hacer o decir exactamente ¿cabria la posibilidad de que ella supiera todo? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, estaba seguro que su querido Shun–sama no le diría nada a su madre – ahora que estamos todos empezare a preparar la cena – agrego la mujer de cabellos chocolates antes de marcharse a la cocina.

– Maestro – no podía articular ninguna palabra, no entendía que es lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar pero tampoco estaba loco para preguntárselo.

– Sakura sabe todo sobre la mafia – declaro el azabache provocando que abriera enormemente sus ojos en sorpresa, deseaba preguntar cómo o desde cuando lo sabía, pero aquello fue imposible al ver como su maestro le extendía un pequeño papel, se acercó a él tomando el objeto – quiero que compres lo que está escrito en ese papel.

– P–Pero maestro ese producto solo se puede encontrar en la ciudad vecina.

– Deberás apurarte si no deseas que Sakura se sienta triste por no tenerte en la cena, ya sabes cuál es el límite de tiempo Rhys – lo vio levantarse del sillón con una pequeña sonrisa – creo que ayudare a Sakura a preparar la cena.

El pelirrojo empezó a temblar en su sitio, el sabia las consecuencias si no obedecía además de que no deseaba que Sawada–san se pusiera triste, hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse lo más rápido que podía, el hombre lo miro marcharse antes de sacar de su saco unas fotos de algunos jóvenes – serán una gran adquisición para la familia de Shun – haría lo necesario para obtener a esas personas en la familia Vongola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entro a la preparatoria con pasos elegantes, los jóvenes se le quedaban viendo, mientras muchos otros susurraban _"que hermosa es" "es muy bonita aunque es intimidante" "nunca se interesa por nadie" "su hermosura es lo único que tiene ya que es violenta"_ , eran unos de los comentarios que se decían de ella, no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino aunque no lo demostrara en ese momento se encontraba preocupada por cierta persona – _‹‹la forma en que salió ese día, si el sensei no se hubiera era interpuesto lo hubiera seguido y es extraño que se faltara por tres días después de eso, además de aquellas explosiones, todo esto muy raro››_ – se dirigió a su aula acomodándose en su asiento, veía como los demás charlaba entre sin importarles que uno de sus amigos allá desaparecido, poco después llego el profesor y aunque estuviera hablando ella no le tomo importancia como siempre, solo veía el asiento vacío de uno de sus compañeros, suspiro mientras veía la ventana recordando el momento en que lo había conocido por primera vez, la persona por la cual estaba preocupada en esos instantes.

"– _Muy bien chicos este día una nueva alumna se incorporara a nuestra clase – hablo el profesor a sus alumnos se acerco a la puerta llamando al alumno, entrando al salón se vio a una joven de estatura promedio, piel blanca una cabellera blanca que le llegaban a las caderas en el cual tenía varias trenzas y mechones de un color lila y unos ojos de un color verde agua, los chicos que la vieron solo pudieron suspirar al ver tal hermosura claro todos menos un joven que se encontraba viendo la ventana, algunas jóvenes se encontraban molestas por la actitud de los chicos._

 _La joven solo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras un aura intimidante empezaba a rodearla al ver a todas aquellas personas murmurando sobre ella, provocando que todos se callaran mirando a diferentes lugares así evitado su mirada, pero la persona que más le causo curiosidad fie aquel joven de cabellera castaña que en ningún momento la había mirado, sonrió un poco – ‹‹valdrá la pena estar con una persona como el, además llegara a tener un futuro interesante en el cual quiero estar›› – pensó y sin esperar que el profesor le digiera donde sería su lugar la joven camino con elegancia hasta llegar a lado de aquel joven, mirándolo atentamente._

 _Shun sintió que alguien lo miraba atentamente así que dejo de ver por la ventana, encontrándose con una mirada verde agua, levanto una ceja al no saber que el motivo por el que lo estaba viendo – ese es tu asiento – le dijo mientras señalaba la silla a su lado para después volver su mirada a la ventana._

 _La joven sonrió un poco mas ante la actitud del joven, ya que la mayoría siempre se asustaba de ella o simplemente no deseaba hablarle por los nervios, pero ese chico la había tratado de lo más normal, era muy interesante debía hacerse su amiga._

 _Las clases pasaron lo más normal posible, aunque en ningún momento tomo atención a lo que decían los profesores se mostraba desinteresada y solamente cuando llego la hora del almuerzo se vio rodeada de muchas personas, preguntándole todo tipo de cosas, peros sus ojos verde agua solo seguían la silueta de aquella persona, se sentía incomoda antes tantas preguntas pero empezó a molestarse cuando empezó a escuchar a unos chicos hablando de sus pequeños senos golpeo su pupitre con ambas manos mientras se paraba – ustedes son desagradables – dijo muy fríamente mientras a todos los presentes para después marcharse dejando a todos congelados con aquellas palabras._

 _Empezó a correr buscándolo y cuando al fin lo visualizo mientras subía las escaleras – ¡ESPERA! – grito sin dejar de correr. Shun se detuvo al escuchar ese grito, viendo como la nueva alumna se acercaba a él, decidió esperar aunque realmente tenía mucha hambre y deseaba marcharse – por unos momentos no creí que te encontraría – la miraba sonreírle._

– ‹‹ _es muy diferente a cuando entro al salón››_ – _fueron sus pensamientos – pue…_

– _Seamos amigos – lo interrumpió, dejándolo un poco desconcertado ante su proposición – ohh veo que almorzarás en la azotea te acompaño – agarro su mano mientras lo arrastraba._

 _El día anterior le había ido bien en el trabajo, ya tenía todo listo para la renta de ese mes pero antes de ingresar a su salón escucho unas voces – Shun como puedes ser amigo de una chica como ella ¿no es intimidante?– escucho la voz de una de sus compañeras – ¿y muy violenta? – Agrego otra – además ella no te deja ningún segundo solo y no nos permite estar contigo – volvió a quejarse la primera joven – estaba por entrar y darles unos buenos golpes pero la voz de su amigo la detuvo._

– _No hablen de ella si no la conocen – cerro su libro de golpe y las miro seriamente – sinceramente no estoy seguro del porque se hizo mi amiga pero no me interesa además Mary es muy divertida, agradable y honesta es cierto que a veces es violenta y su aura puede intimidar a muchas personas pero es porque no conocen a la verdadera Mary – agrego molesto por la forma en que hablaban de su amiga._

 _No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal respuesta respiro hondo antes de entrar corriendo – ¡Shun– Shun_ _! – Grito para después saltar sobre él y abrazarlo, ahogando en su proceso al castaño – porque no se marchan les dije que Shun me pertenece – declaro la joven mirando fríamente a las otras jóvenes, quienes temblaron al escucharla marchándose._

– _M–Mary suéltame – apenas podía articular alguna palabra escucho un "lo siento" mientras era liberado – cof, cof Mary deja de decir que te pertenezco – le reclamo, aunque más que un reclamo parecía que no le importara que ella hiciera aquellas cosas – sabes deberías tratar mas con los demás creo que se llevarían muy bien – menciono el joven mientras volvía a retomar su lectura._

– _No me interesa estar relacionada con esa clase de gente además te tengo a ti – dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba en su lugar, entonces vio como el castaño sonreía ante sus palabras."_

Salió de sus recuerdo cuando escucho el timbre de salida – como les dije chicos este proyecto es sumamente importante así que no se olviden hacerla – no le sorprendió que el sensei la mirara a ella cuando dijo aquello, "si sensei" escucho la respuesta de los otros, suspiro, las clases y la hora de almuerzo eran aburridas si no estaba con Shun especialmente para molestarlo, abrazándolo frente a su club de fans, como le gustaba molestar aquellas personas – ¡el torneo! – Grito, captando la atención de todos de la clase, agarro su maletín mientras salía apresuradamente – _‹‹ahora sí que estoy más preocupada, Shun jamás se faltaría a uno de los torneos más importantes de su club y mas siendo el capitán››_ – empezó a correr dirigiéndose al gimnasio, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

Pero a unos cuantos metros, antes de llegar al gimnasio sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasaba a su lado, y fue cuando visualizo a un joven castaño corriendo en ropa interior hacia el gimnasio, le pareció extraño y mas al ver esas llamas salir de su frente – ¡Shun! – grito una vez lo reconoció, apresuro sus pasos para llegar al gimnasio viendo como el joven se posicionaba en su lugar para empezar el combate.

– ¡GANARE EL TORNEO! – sonrió al escucharlo gritar, sabía que no se había equivocado al escogerlo como su amigo, ahora sentía que su vida cambiaria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya una vez instalado en su habitación, se sintió mas cómodo, odiaba los hospitales ahora podría descansar mientras sus heridas se curaban o eso era lo que creía – ¿estás loco? – Le pregunto aun incrédulo a sus palabras – ¡no pienso ir a clases en este estado! – replico con furia mientras se escondía entre sus sabanas, no podía creer que su tío hubiera mandado a esa persona para que fuera su tutor _"Reborn Kegan"_ uno de los mejores Hitman de su generación, desde que lo conoció en el hospital lo único que siempre hacia era golpearlo por cualquier cosa.

– ¿Shun–sama, enserio no irá a sus clases? – pregunto un poco no convencido de las palabras del castaño.

– No – fue su simple respuesta, el azabache se mantuvo en total silencio analizando que es lo que haría.

– P–Pero hoy es el torneo de su club, ¡Shun– sama es su ultimo torne en la preparatoria! – le grito un poco furioso por la actitud que había tomado el joven de cabellos castaños

– Soy consciente de eso pero no iré – y antes de que el pequeño pelirrojo le preguntara el motivo volvió hablar – solo seré un estorbo en este estado lo único que provocare es que perdamos el torneo – recibió un golpe en el estomago – ¡Kegan! Porque me golpeaste – se quejo el castaño.

– Solo por algo insignificante renunciaras a algo tan importante para ti – dijo con total tranquilidad aunque se notaba que se encontraba molesto.

– No es insignificante, sino te diste cuenta ¡tengo las costillas rotas!

– Te arrepientes de haber salvado a Rhys ya que sino hubieras ido en su ayuda en este momento podrías estar en el torneo – menciono Kegan.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Rhys es como un hermano pequeño para mí, si volviera a estar en la misma situación yo volvería arriesgar mi vida por la de él.

– Entonces el torneo no te importa tanto como dices

– ¡estas equivocado! ¡Claro que me importa! Es el último torneo que tendré me esforcé mucho para poder llegar ahí pero… pero si voy en este estado sé que seré una molestia para los demás – bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños.

– Si piensas de esa manera no tienes derecho a seguir viviendo – levanto el rostro al escuchar esas palabras encontrándose con el azabache apuntándolo con una pistola de color verde – muere – dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo, se escucho el sonido del disparo en toda la habitación.

Shun sintió como la bala impactaba en su frente – _‹‹realmente disparo››_ – su cuerpo caía a la cama, el solo pensaba en una cosa – _‹‹así que ya estoy muerto, ¿ese es mi destino? Si es así lo acepto pero hay algo de lo que me arrepiento… si tuviera un deseo me hubiera gustado ir al torneo como mi última voluntad››_ – las dos personas dentro de la habitación vieron el cuerpo inerte del joven castaño, Rhys se encontraba impactado no podía creer que su maestro haya matado al castaño deseaba preguntarle _"¿porque?"_ pero antes de que articulara una palabra vio como del cuerpo de Shun empezaba a salir algo y como si el cuerpo del castaño fuera un capullo se rompió mostrando a Shun en solo unos bóxers.

– ¡REBORN! – Dio un grito – IRE AL TORNEO Y GANARE CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD – dijo con una gran determinación – ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? – Se preguntó por unos momentos mientras se miraba – ¡COMO SI FUERA A PERDER EL TIEMPO EN MI APARIENCIA DE ESTA FORMA! – Salto de la ventana de su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso para después empezar a correr sin importarle nada más – ¿¡POR DONDE VOY!? – Dio un grito al ver una intersección, viendo todas las rutas posibles – ¡POR AHI! – señalo un punto así tomando el camino de enfrente, corriendo a toda velocidad, llego hasta un callejón sin salida – ¡CAMINO EQUIVOCADO!, NO HAY TIEMPO PARA RETROCEDER – con un salto subió aquel muro para después saltar por los tejados de las casas, cuando ya no hubo más se bajó encontrándose con la carretera, y sin que pudiera evitarlo fue golpeado por un camión (que no lo había visto), fue cayendo por un barranco sin dejar de rodar – E– ESTO… N– NO ME… D– DETENDRA – decía entre cortadamente hasta, que chocó contra una pared, se levantó de inmediato aunque un poco mareado por las vueltas – LLEGUE DE CASUALIDAD – grito al visualizar su preparatoria, volvió a correr sin importar empujar a su paso algunas personas.

Vio que el torneo estaba por empezar se posiciono en su lugar mientras gritaba – ¡GANARE EL TORNEO CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! – los espectadores lo vieron como si se hubiera vuelto loco y mas al ver en el estado que se encontraba ya que no solo se encontraba en bóxers, estaba cubierto de tierra y tenía muchos raspones en todo su cuerpo, además de que en su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual con unos complementos de hojas y ramas.

– ¡QUIEN SERA EL PRIMERO! – desafío mientras se colocaba en modo de ataque, su contrincante se rio ante tal espectáculo que daba pensando en que la victoria seria suya pero una vez el referee dio la señal de inicio se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, sin saber cómo ocurrió ya se encontraba en el suelo al mismo tiempo que el referee daba la señal de termino sin creer lo que paso – ¡QUIEN SIGUE! – y aunque todos empezaron a retarlo el los vencía en solo unos minutos o segundos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Toma – recibió unas ropas, al ver bien supo que le pertenecía a su amigo – sino te apresuras no podrás verlo.

– ¿No vendrá maestro? – al no recibir ninguna respuesta se despidió del azabache antes de marcharse a la preparatoria del joven castaño.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le pertenecieron cuando visualizo la preparatoria del castaño – ¿vieron? el capitán del club de karate es un pervertido, vino al torneo solo con su ropa interior ya sabía que no podía ser tan perfecto – escuchaba las burlas de algunos jóvenes estaba por reclamarle por hablar así de Shun–sama pero su prioridad era llegar al gimnasio una vez llego ahí pudo ver como el castaño derrotaba a sus oponentes sin ninguna dificultad, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial al verlo – Shun–sama es tan genial – comento todo emocionado, veía como las llamas de su frente desaparecían, mientras el referee lo señalaba como ganador del torneo, la gente estallo en alegría, veía como sus compañeros de club se acercaban a él para felicitarlo, recordó el motivo por el cual había ido tenía que entregarle su ropa pero antes de que pudiera dar algún paso se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte grito.

– ¡Kyaa! – escucho un grito a su lado viendo como una joven de cabellera blanca que tenía varias trenzas y mechones de color lila se acercaba rápidamente a el – eres tan lindo – murmuraba mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo – lo he decidido eres perfecto para ser mi hermanito pequeño – agregaba sonrojando al pequeño pelirrojo por aquel abrazo.

– Suélteme – dijo una vez se libero – no soy el hermanito pequeño de nadie, solo de Shun–sama – se sonrojo hasta las orejas por lo que acaba de decir, arrepintiéndose al instante.

– ¿Shun–sama? – La joven de mirada verde agua lo miro – _‹‹así que conoce a Shun››_ – le parecía tan tierno y lindo que se había enamorado de él, estaba decidido ese pelirrojo seria su hermano – así que Shun es tu hermano entonces eso significaría que yo sería tu Nee–sama – declaro, Rhys estaba confundido ante aquella declaración, lo que noto la joven de cabellera blanca provocando que sonriera un poco así que continuo – ya que algún día me casare con Shun–Shun~ – veía como el joven castaño después de una ardua lucha para librarse de sus compañeros los vio acercándose a ellos aprovecho eso para jalarlo hacia ella abrazándolo en el proceso.

Rhys los miraba atentamente – ¿Shun–sama se va a…? ¿Esposa? ¿Nee–sama? – su cabeza era un torbellino de confusión antes esas palabras.

– Rhys es una broma – la voz de su querido jefe lo sacaron de sus pensamientos que empezaban a formarse en su cabeza, su mirada esmeralda lo miro atentamente – ella solo esta bromeando – declaro mientras suspiraba a veces no sabía cómo explicarle a la joven de cabellera blanca que no digiera cosas que la gente lo puede malinterpretar.

– ¡Shun! – lo regaño – porque le dijiste la verdad, era tan tierno verlo confundido – esas palabras provocaron que el pelirrojo se avergonzara, Shun solo vio a su amiga era tan sincera en sus palabras, era uno de los motivos por la que aun era su amiga – pero aunque no sea cierto que me casare con Shun, quiero que me llames Nee–sama.

¡Achuu! – Estornudo y el joven castaño empezó a sentir frio y fue cuando recordó que aun se encontraba en ropa interior – ¡Rayos! ¡Kegan me las pagara! – estaba furioso aunque sabía que no sería capaz de desafiar al azabache ahora que lo conocía un poco – ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? ¿No debería estar muerto? – se inspecciono la frente tratando de encontrar alguna cicatriz además de sentir todo su cuerpo adolorido, miro a Rhys para que le diera una explicación pero se encontraba aun negándose a llamar a Mary por aquel honorifico mientras la joven se presentaba pero escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

– Creo que será mejor que el maestro se lo explique – le respondió – ¡cierto! Shun–sama traje su ropa – le entrego unas ropas, el castaño las tomo para después dirigirse a los vestidores aunque ya no podía hacer nada ahora seria conocido como un pervertido pero de cierto modo le agradecía a Kegan de haberlo obligado a ir aunque lo hiciera de aquella forma.

Rhys empezó a sentir un aire frio mirando como una vibra negativa empezaba a rodear a la de cabellera blanca, lo cual le pareció raro _"mira a ese pequeño es tan tierno" "¿Por qué estará con Mary? De seguro lo está amenazando" "es lo más seguro" "y Vieron como se abrazo a Shun" "no sé qué le ve Shun, tiene unos pechos tan pequeños" "y no es hermosa"_ eran las conversaciones que se escuchaban, Mary estaba por ir donde ellas y decirles que quien diablos tenia pechos pequeños pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Rhys frente aquellas chicas.

– Aunque recién conocí a Mary–san me di cuenta de que es una gran persona y por eso motivo Shun–sama es su amigo – dijo el pequeño – así que no hablen mal de ella de nuevo – su mirada se volvió seria asustando a las jóvenes quienes sintieron como si quisiera matarlas.

Mary recordó la misma escena pero con Shun – _‹‹encontré a dos personas interesantes››_ – volteo el rostro al sentirse observada pero no encontró a nadie le pareció extraño pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento, vio como Shun se acercaba al pequeño pelirrojo, aun debía convencerlo de llamarla "Nee–sama" corrió para acercarse a ellos.

El lugar que había visto antes la joven de mirada verde agua apareció la silueta de una persona – es buena, se percato de mi presencia aunque le falta entrenamiento pero su sinceridad y confianza son necesarias para la familia – miro a los tres jóvenes antes de marcharse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entro a su casa dejando a su suerte a Rhys que aún se encontraba entre los brazos de Mary, se dirigió a la sala viendo como aquella persona está de los más tranquilo tomando un café se colocó delante de el – ¡me disparaste! – le reclamo mientras golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos.

– Por supuesto – saco unas balas para mostrárselas – esta bala es la bala de la última voluntad, cuando una persona es disparada con esta bala renacerá con su última voluntad luego de morir.

– ¿a qué te refieres?

– La última voluntad está basada en los arrepentimientos que tengas mientras mueres – le explico

– ‹‹ _con razón me dirigí al torneo››_ – pensó después de aquella explicación aunque tenía una duda – ¿Qué hubiera pasado en el caso de que no tuviera ningún arrepentimiento?

– Te lo dije soy una asesino sin duda habrías muerto – Shun no puedo evitar temblar ante aquella verdad.

– Una pregunta más ¿Por qué motivo no me dolió cuando un camión me golpeo?

– La última voluntad significa que tu cuerpo está en un estado en donde todos los interruptores de seguridad están apagados así que, a cambio de arriesga tu vida rompiendo todos los limites puedes obtener una fuerza asombrosa.

– Pero cuando entre en ese modo cuando aquellos sujetos nos atacaron no necesite esas balas.

– Te lo dije en esa ocasión solo tuviste suerte, estas balas son especiales que han sido pasado entre las generaciones de Vongola, cuando tengas el suficiente poder serás capaz de entra en ese estado sin la ayuda de las balas pero por el momento eso es imposible – coloco su taza en la mesita mientras se levantaba del sillón – ahora iré a descansar así que será mejor que dejes de hacer preguntas y no interrumpas mi descaso sino atente a las consecuencias – lo amenazo. Shun solo lo vio marcharse a su habitación, suspiro no debía molestarlo aunque tenía más preguntas.

– Shun-sama ¿Mary-san siempre es tan cariñosa? – Shun casi grita del susto al verlo a su lado.

– Si, te iras acostumbrando – trato de consolarlo aunque el aún no lo hacía – ¿Dónde está?

– Dijo que tenía un asunto urgente antes de marcharse muy rápido – Shun se preguntaba que de que podría tratarse ese asunto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"vayan a este sitio" recordaba las palabras de Kegan, aun no entendía el motivo por el que quisiera que fuera a esa cafetería – Shun–sama, no cree que es extraño que aquellas personas que lo atacaron hace días no hayan vuelto – lo saco de sus pensamientos – pienso que deben estar esperando a tener alguna oportunidad ahora que el maestro se encuentra aquí, pero aun así estaré atento no dejare que lo lastimen – dijo decidido.

Shun no pudo evitar reír al ver lo serio que estaba, debía admitir que Mary tenía razón al decir que era muy tierno, una vez llegaron a la cafetería el cual se encontraba llena, apenas pudieron conseguir una mesa cerca de la ventana, mientras Rhys veía el menú Shun miraba por la ventana, lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo era cierto era muy extraño que aquellas personas no hayan vuelto atacarlo y más cuando aún se encontraba inconsciente esa hubiera sido su oportunidad.

– Muy buenas tardes mi nombre es Sawako y seré la persona que los atienda – miro por la ventana la silueta de aquella persona y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, rápidamente desvió su mirada de la venta para verla mejor, encontrándose con una joven de cabellera blanca que conocía bien.

– ¿Mary? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, Rhys estaba confundido al ver como el joven castaño miraba a la mujer de cabellos negros, confundiéndola con Mary–san.

– N-No sé a qué se refiera – estaba nerviosa y desvió la mirada del joven – c– creo que se está confundiendo – vio como el joven se levantaba de su asiento para estar frente a ella.

– Nunca podría confundirme – declaro – te conozco muy bien.

No entendía como era que Shun hubiera podido ver atraves de su ilusión, les quito el menú para sonreírles – enseguida traeré sus órdenes – trato de alejarse de ellos pero Shun la sujeto del brazo, trataba de pensar en algún plan para evitar que la descubrieran.

– Shun–sama ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto por la forma en que se estaba comportando lo que provoco que se preocupara.

– Rhys, ¿la persona que estoy sujetando es Mary? – miro a su pequeño amigo viendo el desconcierto en su rostro, muy decidido empezó a caminar a la salida sin soltar el agarre, Rhys lo siguió aun sin comprender lo que hacía.

– ¡Sawako! – Escucho una voz gritando provocando que se detuvieran – ¿sucede alguna cosa?

– ¿eh? ¡No sucede nada! L-lo que pasa es que mi hermanito vino a visitarme – jalo al castaño para poder abrazarlo dando a entender que se refería a el – saldré unos momentos ¿puedes cubrirme? – y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la cafetería jalando a Shun y siendo seguidos por Rhys.

– Por poco y me descubren – una vez lejos al fin pudo relajarse – ¿¡cómo es posible que puedas ver atraves de mis ilusiones!? – le reclamo al joven castaño.

– ¿ilusiones? – estaba confundido.

Rhys se sorprendió cuando vio que aquella mujer de cabellos negros desaparecía mostrando en su lugar la silueta de una joven de mechones lilas – Mary-san cambio su apariencia gracias a sus llamas de la niebla – comento el pelirrojo recibiendo la atención de ambos jóvenes – pero ¿Por qué Shun–sama fue el único en ver atraves de ellas? Y ¿¡porque puede usar ese poder!?

– Ella tiene un gran dominio de sus llamas ya que las uso desde pequeña – los tres jóvenes voltearon el rostro viendo como un hombre azabache estaba apoyado en unos de los arboles – chaos – los saludo acercándose a ellos – Mary no te gustaría pertenecer a la famiglia de Shun – menciono Kegan sin dejar de mirarla incomodándola en el proceso al no conocer a esa persona.

– ¿Famiglia? – no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

– ¡Espera un momento Kegan! No permitiré que involucres a Mary en todo este asunto – objeto el joven de mirada café – además nos mandaste a ese lugar porque sabias que ella estaba ahí – aunque tenía curiosidad de saber porque estaba trabajando siendo menor de edad y más con una apariencia falsa.

– Revisa los anillos – le ordeno, ignorando sus quejas.

– ¿Q-Que? – se sorprendió ante esa orden, recibió un golpe seguido de un _"no pienso repetírtelo"_ , se sobo la parte afectada mientras abría la caja que contenía aun los seis anillos, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa a ver como uno de los anillos empezaba a brillar, una llama purpura – el anillo – murmuro antes de mirar a su amiga quien se encontraba un poco confundida.

– Dame– Shun debiste dar cuenta cuando fuiste el único de ver atraves de su ilusiones – declaro el azabache, sorprendiéndolo ya que era cierto.

– No estoy muy segura de lo que están hablando – interrumpió su conversación mientras se acercó a el – nunca pertenecí a una verdadera familia y no deseo tenerla – hablo seriamente – pero si Shun desea que pertenezca a su famiglia, aceptare – dijo decidida – además deseo estar cerca de este pequeño – agrego mientras empezaba a estrujar a Rhys, los demás veían aquello con una gotita sobre su cien ante las ocurrencias de la joven – ¿Por qué ese anillo tiene las mismas llamas que utilizo? – pregunto provocando que Shun cayera al piso.

– ‹‹ _Mary no sabes en lo que te metiste››_ – pensó Shun mientras aún continuaba en el suelo mirando como Mary aun trataba de convencer a Rhys para que lo llamara "Nee–sama" olvidándose completamente de que debía volver a la cafetería.

– Vamos dos solo faltan cuatro – una pequeña e invisible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kegan, mientras veía a los tres chicos.

Mientras en un lugar apartado se encontraba una joven pelirroja y cabello rizado.

Había caminado por mucho tiempo, dejo su mochilera en el suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor – ¡Wao! No creí que existiera este lugar – estaba maravillada por la vista – aunque ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Se preguntó mientras empezaba a reírse de sí misma por su despiste, se acercó a su mochilera sacando de esta una bolsa de dulces y empezaba a comérselos – jajaja creo que no importa por el momento, lo más importante es investigar – agarro su mochilera empezando a correr y comenzar su exploración.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos a todas!

Después de mucho tiempo al fin puedo actualizar esta historia, deseo pedir disculpas por mi tardanza en serio lo siento pero me alegra saber lo bien aceptada que ha ido esa historia no creí que lo seria pero el ver sus comentarios me dieron ánimos de continuarla así que tal me quedo el capítulo como verán poco a poco irán apareciendo los guardianes de Shun y espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo pido perdón a la creadora de mary si me salí de su personalidad aunque espero que no jejeje.

Bueno quiero agradecer a Roan Ab, XxShirogami18InorixX, Nicole o.0, angelacorus, AngieRoxas, Ari Kuma, Fraulein Skye, Sesumi, Karin0212 y Yali por haber comentado mi historia y por haberme dado sus fabulosos OCs para poder dar comienzo a esta historia.

Hiyori se despide pero antes un:

 **Adelanto:** con la llegada del segundo guardián de Shun, Kegan les dará su primera misión para poder crear lazos entre ellos además de beneficiarse el mismo pero qué clase de misión les daría ¿la búsqueda de un objeto? ¿Una isla? ¿Los enemigos aun nos atacan? ¿Ustedes son novios? ¿Lograran encontrar lo que buscan o serán castigados por un tutor espartano? Además del encuentro con un nuevo personaje que alterara a los guardianes del Sol y Niebla, será posible que la nueva familia Vongola pueda llevarse mejor sin querer matarse entre ellos. Shun tendrá la suficiente paciencia para no querer matar a sus amigos.

 **Objetivo 3**

 **Koizumi Tsukumo**

– ‹‹›› –


	3. objetivo 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría, los guardianes de Shun y Varía son de sus respectivos creadores. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

 _ **Letra cursiva**_ – conversaciones por telefono

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Primer Arco: Guardianes**

 **Objetivo 3**

 **Koizumi Tsukumo**

Se dirigio hacia la cocina con mucho cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido debía admitir que cuando se encontraba medio dormido su lado torpe aparecia haciendo estragos lo cual deseaba evitar a toda costa, una vez llego se sirvió un vaso de leche esperando que lo ayudara vio su mano derecha en el cual tenia puesto el anillo del cielo, lo miro detenidamente para después suspirar – no puedo creer que Mary resultara ser uno de mis guardianes, aunque si lo pienso mejor Reborn siempre lo supo – fruncio el ceño – porque no dijo nada.

– _Reborn siempre ha sido asi_ – dio un salto al escuchar aquella voz miro por todos lados atento a si fuera un delincuente que se hubiera entrado a la casa aunque seria imposible al decir el nombre de su tutor.

– ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto a la nada, estando atento a cualquier movimiento – como conoces a Reborn – no sabía porque motivo pero no dijo el nombre de su tutor, sentía que no tenía que decirlo frente a esa persona.

– _Puede decirse que conozco a "Reborn" –_ entonces fue en ese momento en que pudo ver como aparecia una silueta frente a el – _aunque no puedo decir de que se trate de la misma persona aunque conociéndolo puede que sea lo mas probable –_ abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando, se quedo paralizado provocando que la otra persona agitara su mano frente a su rostro para que el pudiera reaccionar lo cual no sucedía.

El joven castaño se froto los ojos para después agarrar su vaso de leche y dirigirse a su cuarto – _‹‹aun debo estar dormido, es imposible que esa persona este en la cocina››_ – se decía asi mismo sin mirar atrás, llego a su habitación para dejar el vaso en la comoda y volver a echarse en su cama, cerro los ojos y trato de dormir pero no funcionaba – _‹‹con todo esto de la mafia y las llamas me estoy volviendo loco››_

– _Es muy grosero dejar a las personas hablando solas –_ volvió a escuchar esa voz, se sento viendo como aquella persona se encontraba mirando el exterior por la ventana de su habitación.

– Realmente no eres un sueño – le dijo provocando que aquella persona se riera por sus palabras – que haces aquí Sawada Tsunayoshi – declaro mientras veía las llamas de voluntad en la frente de su tatarabuelo, tratando de analizar cual seria el motivo de su aparición, aunque era una suerte que haya deseado aparecer en esos momentos – gracias – hizo un reverencia mostrándole su respeto dejando atrás la manera de cómo le había hablado en un principio – gracias por haberme ayudado a salvar a Rhys.

– _No debes agradecerme lo único que hice fue liberar tus llamas, tu tuviste la voluntad de salvar a tu famiglia –_ se sorprendio cuando empezó a darle una pequeñas caricias en la cabeza y mas al sentir que era cálida y tranquilizadora _– pero el camino que elegiste no es sencillo Shun espero que estes preparado para lo que viene –_ y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se referia habia vuelto a desaparecer.

Miro la caja que contenia los anillos, la búsqueda no habia sido tan difícil como habia creido en un principio, aunque no imaginaba que Mary se convirtiera en una de sus guardianas, sólo faltaba buscar a los demás pero algo le decía que aquellas personas no serian normales – por suerte Rhys si es normal – sonrio un poco ante sus palabras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Realmente tenía mucho sueño, y sentía como si se estuviera olvidando de alguna cosa, no le tomó importancia pero su intuición le advertía del peligro que corría a la cual ignoro completamente, grave error y lo descubrio muy tarde en especial cuando fue tirado de su cama, justo después de haber recibido un golpe en el estómago, lo cual le dejo sin aire, ya en el suelo trataba de respirar.

– Ya era hora de que te levantarás dame-Shun – ya en el suelo miro aquella persona, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, empezaba a odiarlo, en los pocos días que lo había conocido él siempre lo golpea con alguna escusa.

– Mi alarma no sonó asi que aun no era hora de que me levantaras – dijo con cierto enojo para después ver como su despertador estaba completamente destruido - ¿¡pero que paso!? – abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver la hora de su reloj de manilla indicándole que solo faltaban diez minutos para que sus clases comenzaran, no podía ser posible, se dirigio al baño con su uniforme debía apresurarse.

Al salir de su baño totalmente cambiado, se apresuro en tomar sus cosas, dándose cuenta de que el azabache ya no se encontraba en su habitacion – _‹‹estoy seguro que el fue el culpable de la destrucción de mi reloj, debere comprar uno nuevo››_ – pensaba mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras para después dirigirse a la puerta.

– ¡Shun-chan! ¿No desayunaras? – escucho la voz de su madre, quien ya se encontraba a su lado.

– Lo siento mamá, ya es muy tarde – le sonrió antes de marcharse a toda velocidad.

– Que extraño Shun-chan jamás se levantaba tarde para ir a sus clases – se pregunto en voz alta mientras ingresaba al comedor de la casa – aunque de pequeño su padre y yo siempre teníamos que sacarlo de la cama.

– Es normal que le suceda eso Sakura, no debes preocuparte por el – la mujer de cabellos chocolates miro al azabache quien leia el periódico mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.

– Tienes razón, es solo que lo sigo viendo como mi pequeño – le sonrio mientras se dirigía a la cocina - ¿Rhys-chan aun no despierta?

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, se escucha el sonido de un celular provocando que la mujer castaña se dirigiera a la habitación del pelirrojo, el azache salio al jardín mientras contestaba – _**es raro que decidas salir de Italia dejando completamente solo a Izumi a merced de ataques enemigos –**_ no comprendía como era posible que esa persona haya conseguido su número debería cambiar de nuevo – _**ya que te encuentras en Japon necesito que me hagas un favor –**_ y al momento de escuchar aquello colgó la llamada, odiaba hablar con esa persona además de que no estaba de humor para escuchar sus tonterías, miro el cielo completamente nublado, pareciera como si fuera a llover, una sonrisa se posiciono en su rostro al haber enviado aquella invitación solo debía esperar a que llegara esa persona.

– Tsk – chasqueo la lengua ante la persistencia de su teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, y al ver el comunicador supo que era esa persona – que quieres – contesto directamente.

– _**Kegan, vuelve a cortar la llamada y no me hago responsable de lo que te suceda**_ – lo amenazo cosa que no tomo mucha importancia – _**escucha bien, el favor que te pediré no será gratis a cambio de que consigas lo que quiero yo terminare aquel proyecto antes de la llegada del Decimo Quinto, se que te dije que la fabricación de aquello me tomaría como dos años pero si consigues lo que deseo lo terminare a tiempo, tu decides Kegan.**_

– Te escucho – fue lo único que respondio, la persona al otro lado del teléfono sonrio ante su respuesta ya que sabía que lo convencería con aquellas palabras.

– _**En una isla cerca de Namimori existe una planta que necesito para mis experimentos**_ – se detuvo unos a segundos – _**su nombre es Zumake ten cuidado cuando la encuentres, una vez lo tengas empezaré a trabajar en el proyecto**_ – agregó.

– Lo tendrás para mañana – fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

 **Italia**

Una sonrisa se posicionó en su rostro una vez guardo su móvil, vio a su alrededor un laboratorio lleno de distintos materiales y experimentos, se acerco a una mesa en especial en el cual se encontraba uno de sus experimentos sonrió con arrogancia al verlo aun en construcción – Gokudera-san está segura con lo que le dijo a Reborn-san – no tenía la necesidad de voltear ya que ella reconoceria esa voz donde sea – no creo que podamos terminar el proyecto antes de la llegada de Sawada-san es casi imposible – sin desaparecer su sonrisa miro al joven frente a ella, un chico de cabellos cortos rubios, ojos púrpuras, tenía un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, la miraba de manera calculadora.

– De que te preocupas Irie, como lo prometí terminaré el proyecto – con pasos elegantes la mujer de cabello plateado y mirada castaña se dirigía a la puerta – pero jamás dije que el proyecto funcionaria al 100% - agregó con burla antes de marcharse dejando sólo aquel joven.

Suspiro en cansancio – Claro es sencillo para ella ya que la única persona que trabajará en esto seré yo – se quejo – se que lograre terminarlo pero el hecho de hacer las pruebas para ver si funciona no creo que la realicemos cuando llegue Sawada-san – se preocupo un poco ante eso pero era mejor que no le tomara importancia y antes de agarrar la herramientas que usaría, agarró un destornillador y en unos segundos lo lanzaba a la pared, siendo clavada en esta – es muy raro que ella venga a los laboratorios – miro el lugar donde lanzó su herramienta mientras a la vez una niebla de color púrpura desaparecer – solo espero que no esté tramando nada extraño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y aún así no logró alcanzar siendo castigado por su profesor, lo que provocó que estuviera en el pasillo mientras sujetaba dos cubiertas llenas de agua – la culpa lo tiene Kegan – se quejaba entre dientes, no podía creer que hubiera destruido su despertador y mas con lo que a él le costaba levantarse sin ayuda de este, ahora se encontraba en los pasillos sosteniendo dos baldes de agua en cada mano y uno sobre su cabeza, odiaba cuando daban esa clase de castigos.

– Es muy raro que llegues tan tarde Shun – miro a su lado encontrándose con una mirada verde agua, le sonrió como si el hecho de haber salido del aula no le afectará.

– Mary no deberías estar en clases – dijo mientras miraba al frente sin tomar mucha importancia a ese hecho.

– Tu lo dijiste debería pero no me interesa estar en un lugar donde no estés – lo dijo sin importancia, Shun sólo suspiró Mary aún era un misterio para el – además tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual llegaste tan tarde – agrego mientras le sonreía.

– Kegan – únicamente dijo para que la joven de cabellera blanca que tenía varias trenzas y mechones de color lila entendiera el motivo de su retraso – como te dije antes deberías interactuar mas con nuestros compañeros, de ese modo estarías en los lugares donde yo no me encuentre – cambio de tema ya que no deseaba hablar de esa persona sin evitar que su enojo se agrandara.

– Y cómo te respondí esa vez a mi no me interesa relacionarme con ese tipo de personas ahora más que nunca, ya que tengo una famiglia – al escuchar esas palabras dirigió su mirada hacia la joven mientras le veía sonreír cálidamente, el no dudo en responderle aquella sonrisa – cambiando de tema deseas ir conmigo a la azotea – le propuso mientras agarraba su brazo provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio por unos momentos.

– No – fue su única respuesta, provocando que Mary hiciera un puchero como si fuera una pequeña niña que le fue negado un juguete provocando que el joven no pudiera evitar reír un poco ante ese gesto, la joven también empezó a reír al ver a su amigo de esa manera, era raro verlo sonreir abiertamente, le alegraba que ella fuera la única que sacara esas expresiones en el joven, no paso mucho tiempo que el profesor volviera a regañarlos por el escándalo que estaban haciendo, después del discurso que les hubo dado les permitió entrar al aula además de darles tarea extra por su mal comportamiento.

Como siempre el castaño al sentarse en su sitio comenzó a ver por la ventana, mientras que Mary hacia cualquier cosa menos prestar atención a su profesor, suspiro, el también debería estar prestando atención pero no tenía muchas ganas y mas al ver de qué se trataba el tema, profundizar más en el proyecto que habían hecho hace tiempo – Sensei lamentablemente no poder hacer el trabajo porque yo no tengo a un país que representar – vio como Mary se reía pensando que se salvaría de ese trabajo.

– No se preocupe señorita Mary ya tengo un país para usted – Mary desvió la mirada con enojo al no salvarse, Shun sonrió al ver las reacciones de su amiga antes de volver su mirada a la ventana, recordaba cuando le dieron ese trabajo, fue ahí donde conocía a esa persona.

"– _Chicos no olviden traer su trabajo para el lunes es muy importante ya que vale el 30% de su nota – todos los alumnos respondieron con un "si sensei", Shun aun no sabia como podría ayudarles el conocer otros países bueno no es que se quejara del trabajo pero le parecía una pérdida de tiempo miro el papel donde estaba escrito el país que le había tocado._

 _Después de terminar las actividades de su club llegó a su casa, tenía unas enormes ganas de no hacer sus deberes pero se obligó a si mismo a hacerlas, se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió su computadora, investigaría el país que le había tocado, después de buscar por muchos sitios no encontraba lo que realmente deseaba saber de ese lugar no podía entender cómo era posible aquello, estaba por rendirse hasta que una página llamo su atención, un blog de libros._

 _Existían libros que no había podido encontrar en otras partes, le parecía interesante y mas al ver como habían datos que ponían del país que le había tocado_ – _‹‹tal vez si mensajeo con la persona que creo el blog pueda darme más información de México››_ – _con decisión se contacto con ella nunca espero que sería mediante video llamada, al principio solo veía un cuarto completamente vacío, creía que tal vez ella no estaría lo que será casi imposible ya que habían aceptado esa video llamada -_ _ **¡al fin!**_ _– Escucho un grito mientras veía como aparecía una joven de cabello rizado de un color rojizo –_ _ **aun no comprendo cómo pudo haberse caído**_ _– se preguntaba mientras veía que ella veía atentamente un sobre, hasta que su mirada café lo miro por primera vez –_ _ **oh… ¡hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**_ _– le saludo con alegría, Shun se sorprendió un poco al escuchar hablarla japonés, ya que ella debía estar en esos momentos en México –_ _ **sucede alguna cosa**_ _– hablo al ver lo silencioso que se encontraba._

– _No, pero me sorprende que puedas hablar japonés – le dijo mientras la observaba atentamente._

– _**Oh, por supuesto mi padre es japonés así que hablamos mayormente ese idioma en mi casa**_ _– le explico mientras abría un envase, llevándose a la boca unos dulces –_ _ **mi nombre es Koizumi Tsukumo**_ _– se presentó con una sonrisa en el rostro y ya acabando sus dulces._

– _Sawada Shun –se presento para después explicarle el motivo por el que se había contactado con ella, le fue de mucha ayuda ya que como ella vivía en México le dio bastante información que le ayudaría en su informe pero conforme pasaban los días siguieron en contacto, ella era una joven muy alegre y tranquila pero cuando se enoja cambia drásticamente una vez la hizo enojar y tuvo suerte de no estar en el mismo lugar que la pelirroja, aunque sentía pena por las personas que pagaron su error, en alguna ocasiones lo recordaba a él cuándo era un pequeño torpe aunque ella era despistada con sus cosas, también era hiperactiva pero eso solo sucedía en algunos casos en especial cuando consumia demasiados dulce lo cual era frecuentemente, su amistad fue creciendo a partir de ahí._

– _**¡No puedo encontrar mi mochila!**_ _– Veía como su amiga se movía de un lugar a otro buscando aquel objeto, Shun solo tenía un libro en su mano leyendo tranquilamente -_ _ **¿¡donde puede haberlo dejado!?**_ _– siguió escuchando sus reclamos, suspiro para cerrar su libro._

– _Koizumi – hablo para llamar su atención, la joven dejo de moverse para mirarlo atentamente – ya veo – solamente dijo el castaño después de unos minutos de seguir viéndose – y cuando te iras._

 _La joven pelirroja le sonrió –_ _ **dentro de dos días**_ _._

– _¿Una visita a tu hermano? – y aunque pareciera que le estuviera preguntando era más una afirmación, la joven asintió ante su pregunta – eso explicaría por qué estás tan emocionada._

– _**Por supuesto**_ _– salto con alegría olvidando por completo lo que estaba buscando minutos antes –_ _ **es muy extraño que solo tu sepas como realmente me siento y mas sin decirnos ninguna palabra**_ _– empezó a carcajear –_ _ **incluso mis amigas piensan que eres mi novio cuando les mencioné ese detalle.**_

– _No me lo recuerdes, esa vez que viniste toda mi clase también creía lo mismo sino fuera porque lo negamos y ese asunto se olvidara rápidamente aun pensarían que estamos saliendo, ya que para mí solo eres una amiga importante – la miro seriamente, era totalmente sincero con ella, la pelirroja al escuchar sus palabras también le sonrió._

– _**También eres mi importante amigo Shu**_ _– el joven castaño solo negó al escuchar su nombre muy reducido, recuerda la vez que le pregunto el motivo, recibiendo como repuesta que lo decía por cariño pero él también sabía que lo decía por flojera._

– _Cuando regresas – volvió a poner atención a su libro._

– _**Aun no estoy segura, lo sabes me encanta ir a visitar a mi hermano y más si voy a diferentes países –**_ _le contaba totalmente emocionada –_ _ **si me queda tiempo podría ir a visitarte**_ _."_

– Shun… ¡SHUN! – desvió su mirada de la ventana al escuchar su nombre, para encontrarse con una mirada verde agua mirándolo con enojo – en que estas pensando, estuve llamándote por más de media hora y no respondías – se quejaba mientras ponía ambas manos en sus caderas.

– Lo siento Mary solo recordaba algunas cosas – observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban – será mejor irnos.

– Es una buena idea – se dirigió a la salida, siendo seguida por el castaño – estoy furiosa, no sabes lo que pase para evitar que esas personas se te acerquen – Shun solo podía imaginarse a Mary parada frente a él mientras les daba una mirada asesina a sus compañeros para evitar que se le acerquen, lo que mayormente siempre pasaba – por ahora solo deseo ver a mi pequeño Rhys para que el enojo se esfume – dijo totalmente ilusionada.

Una gotita paso por la cien del castaño – _‹‹pobre de Rhys››_ – pensó – _‹‹no me he comunicado con Koizumi desde hace días››_ – se preocupo un poco por su amiga, era extraño que no tuviera respuestas de ella.

– Aun sigues ignorándome, ¿en que estas pensando desde la mañana? – se quedo callada por unos momentos - ¿Quién es la persona que estas pensando? – le reprocho con enojo frunciendo enormemente el ceño.

– Solo estas imaginando cosas Mary – le hablo de manera normal, la joven de cabellera blanca no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras, suspiro ya que sabía que el castaño no le diría nada más, pero ella no dejaría que nadie le arrebate el cariño de su amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como era posible que se hubiera quedado dormido, y lo peor de todo fue que no pudo haber acompañado a Shun-sama a su preparatoria, jamás le había pasado aquello cosa que lo desconcertada, claro el hecho de haberse a costado tarde por estar analizando que Mary-san (una joven que no era para nada normal) se había convertido en una de las guardianas del castaño, tenía el presentimiento que los demás serian iguales o incluso peores – solo deseaba que Shun-sama tuviera una famiglia normal – dijo en voz baja justo en el momento de escuchar unas voces en la puerta, se acerco con cuidado creyendo que tal vez se trataría de algún posible enemigo pero la voz inconfundible de Mary borraron todos esos pensamientos.

– Te lo dije Shun, no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado – declaro con decisión en sus ojos, hasta que estos se posaron en una pequeña figura – ¡Rhys! – empezó apretujarlo una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos.

– Mary suéltalo – le reclamaba el castaño hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, vio a todos lados sin encontrar al culpable y al dirigir su mirada al suelo vio un pequeño objeto – _‹‹con que este fue el objeto con que me golpearon››_ – una bola de papel que contenía una piedra, no tenia que pensar mucho en quien pudo haber sido y mas al leer el mensaje que tenia, suspiro mientras veía a sus amigos con la misma discusión, no veía la necesidad de decirles que entraría primero se dirigió a su cuarto con el ceño fruncido esta vez le diría todo lo que le molestaba y le reclamaría sobre su despertador, eso era imperdonable, nadie debía meterse con su despertador.

Escucho el sonido de un disparo una vez ingreso a su habitación, volteo su mirada encontrado una abertura en su puerta – _‹‹¡casi me mata!››_

– Te equivocas Dame-Shun en ningún momento te apuntaba – el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su respuesta.

– ‹‹ _es imposible que lo supiera, en ningún momento lo dije en voz alta››_ – pensó sin dejar de mirarlo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mas al ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro, era la misma que tuvo cuando le disparo por primera vez, no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que habría la posibilidad de que leyera las mentes (lo que era imposible pero no encontraba otra respuesta).

– Te equivocas al pensar que estoy leyendo tu mente – el castaño abrió sus ojos ante esa declaración, confirmando sus sospechas – es momento que empiece tu entrenamiento, pero antes de eso como ya es fin de semana te daré una misión que espero lo cumplas al pie de la letra sino deseas atenerte a las consecuencias – deseaba negarse a lo que estuviera pensando pero lo mejor era escuchar lo que le diría – debes dirigirte a este sitio y traerme un objeto, tu guardianes deberán ir contigo – Shun se acercó a él para recibir aquel informe.

– ¿¡Bromeas!? Es imposible, como piensas que iremos a ese lugar y mas buscar precisamente "esa" planta – se negó mientras leía todos los datos que ponían ahí, no lo haría.

– Debes pensarlo tú mismo Dame-Shun – fue su única respuesta.

El joven gruño – déjame de llamarme de esa manera, no soy ningún dame – le reprocho antes de dar la vuelta y chocar con la puerta que había olvidado que él fue quien lo cerro - ¡itaii! – Se quejó mientras se frotaba la frente por el dolor – rayos esto solo sucedía cuando era pequeño – susurro para sí mismo mientras salía de la habitación.

El azabache solo lo vio marcharse mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato, apretó uno de los botones que tenia, conto hasta tres y fue cuando escucho el ruido de algo cayéndose por las escaleras seguido de una queja – tu intuición aun es pésima Dame-Shun – como se divertíria molestando a su alumno.

– ¡Shun-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? – levanto la mirada para encontrase con unos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo con preocupación.

– Shun-Shun~ me sorprende ver que eres un poco torpe – dijo antes de empezar a reírse, le dio un tic nervioso, habían veces que odiaba que Mary fuera sincera y le digiera todo lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

– Te equivocas Mary, solo tropecé con algo – los tres jóvenes miraron la escalera sin encontrar nada que pudiera provocar su caída, lo que provoco que la joven se riera bajito – _‹‹estoy seguro que esto lo provoco Kegan››_ \- ahora no solo parecía que fuera torpe sino tambien un mentiroso.

– ¿Iremos de viaje? – pregunto la joven agarrando el folder que habia tirado en su caída - ¡seria nuestro primer viaje juntos! ¡tu, yo y nuestro pequeño Rhys! ¡nos veriamos como una verdadera familia!

– ¿familia? – pregunto un poco confundido – Mary-san no soy su pequeño – le reprocho con el ceño fruncido al ver que la joven lo trataba como un niño (lo cual era cierto pero no le gustaba que le dijieran asi).

– No – Shun los interrumpio antes de que Mary diera un discurso o mintiera a Rhys – Kegan nos dio nuestra primera misión – los ojos de ambos jóvenes frente a él empezaron a iluminarse por la emoción y alegría – aun no entiendo para que rayos Kegan quiere un Zumake.

– Eso no te interesa, tu único objetivo es traerme esa planta – su voz era autoritaria.

– ¡Kegan!/ ¡Reborn-san!/ ¡Maestro! – dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres personas mientras veían como se acercaba a ellos para después ir hacia la puerta.

– Solo tienes hasta el dia de mañana – los tres se quedaron quietos – si no desean perder más tiempo es mejor que se marchen ahora – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos.

– ¡Esta loco!, es imposible que en un día encontremos esa planta y sin que contemos el hecho de que debemos buscar un trasporte que nos lleve y regrese, eso no llevaría como tres días – explico más para sí mismo, tratando de analizar cuáles serían las mejores formas de transporte, era la primera vez que perdia la calma.

– No te preocupes Shun-Shun~ encontraremos la manera de llegar a ese sitio, no creo que sea difícil – argumento la de mirada verde agua.

– Shun-sama – la voz del pelirrojo llamo su atención – el jet privado de Vongola aún sigue en Japón, como el Décimo Quinto Vongola usted puede usarlo cuando guste.

– Ves ya tenemos solucionado el trasporte – comento la joven de cabellera blanca que tenía varias trenzas y mechones de color lila – solo debemos alistarnos para el viaje.

– Solo llevaremos lo esencial, recuerden que no es un viaje de paseo, con lo poco que conozco a Kegan estoy seguro que esta misión no será tan sencilla – hablo el castaño mirando a sus guardianes de manera seria.

– No se preocupe Shun-sama, yo lo protegeré si sucede alguna cosa – respondio con decisión en sus ojos esmeraldas.

– Y yo protegeré a Rhys – agrego la de mirada verde agua antes de marcharse dejándolos solos.

 **Aeropuerto de Namimori**

Realmente no creía que sería tan sencillo el que consiguiéramos un transporte – se dijo a si mismo mientras eran llevados por un hombre al lugar donde se encontraba el jet privado del Decimo Quinto Vongola, al verlo veía su escudo grabado en este, era el mismo que tenia la caja que contenia los anillos – _‹‹por lo visto Vongola es muy poderosa, estare haciendo bien en haber aceptado››_ – suspiro no podía arrepentirse ahora, el ya habia dado su palabra y jamas se retractaba aunque muchas veces lo llevo a la ruina, esperaba que esta no fuera una de ellas.

– Sawada-sama, Reborn-san se encuentras ya en su sitio – escuchar aquellas palabras provocaron que detuviera sus pasos, habia escuchado bien – Sawada-sama se encuentra bien.

– No se preocupe, gracias por avisarme – le agradeció, antes de que aquella persona se fuera dejándolos solos – supongo que era lo mas lógico, si Rhys tenia conocimiento de esto es mas que obvio que Kegan se encontraría ahí – se despeino sus cabellos castaños a veces deseaba saber que es lo que pensaba el azabache.

– Se tardaron más de lo que esperaba – al entrar aquel lugar lo primero que escucho fue un reclamo, Shun deseaba gritarle y decirle que eso no hubiera sucedido si el los hubiera llevado a ese lugar desde un principio pero el hecho de ver aquel pequeño camaleón rondar por las manos del azabache lo detuvieron, aun no comprendia que clase de mecanismo era, parecía un simple animal pero era imposible al transformarse en diferentes armas.

– Lo sentimos Maestro – escuchaba como se disculpaba su pequeño amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado, Mary se acomodo frente a ellos – Shun-sama que es lo que haremos una vez lleguemos a ese sitio.

– Y antes de que pudiera decirles sus planes vio como el azabache les entregaba unas mochilas – pónganselo y síganme – no entendia que es lo que trataba de hacer pero ninguno objeto nada poniéndose la mochilas, al seguirlo se detuvieron en la puerta.

– Kegan porque motivo nos trajiste a la puerta, recién el jet despego asi que debe faltar para llegar a nuestro destino – declaro el joven mirándolo lo mas seriamente, pero ver que una sonrisa se formaba en su rsotor no le dio buena espina.

– No subestimes a Vongola – hablo mientras abria la puerta – no olviden abrir su paracaídas – fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ser pateado por la puerta.

Los habia arrojado del jet, miro a sus lados buscando a sus amigos, no sabia si estar sorprendido o no, Mary simplemente gritaba de alegría mientras, Rhys pensaba en alguna cosa no tomando importancia al hecho de que estuvieran cayendo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vio que ambos abrían sus paracaídas y al intentar hacer lo mismo esta no funcionaba, se saco la mochila para abrirla manualmente pero de esta solo salieron objetos – no puede ser – faltaba poco para que impactaran en el suelo, moriría sabia que moriría pero cayo justamente en el mar.

Respiraba agitadamente una vez llego a las arenas de aquella isla no podía creerlo, como se habia atrevido hacer aquello, es mas sabia que habia planeado que cayera justamente en el mar, no sabia si estar furioso o sentir miedo ante sus planes, se hecho en la arena, ahora todos estaban separados y lo peor era que sus cosas lo tenia Mary, seria imposible comunicarse con ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez llego a tierra firme, lo primero que hizo fue sacar de su mochila un comunicador – ¡Shun-sama! ¡Shun-sama! Me escucha – hablaba por el aparato, tenia miedo de que alguna cosa le hubiera pasado a su "hermano" y mas al ver que el paracaídas no funcionara – _‹‹de seguro un enemigo intercambio la mochila de Shun-sama››_

– ¿Rhys? – escucho una voz femenina a través del aparato, sorprendiéndolo de que no se tratara del castaño.

– Mary-san – se sintió aliviado de saber que ella se encontrara bien – ¿se encuentra bien?

– Nee-sama, cuantas veces debo decírtelo – el pelirrojo solo cayo al suelo ante su respuesta, aun en esa situación la joven se preocupaba por como la llamaba – Shun esta contigo – agrego, se dio cuenta por su tono de voz que ella tambien se encontraba preocupada.

– Shun-sama no está conmigo – respondió mientras caminaba por el bosque – estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien, ya que Shun-sama es una persona increíble.

Escucho como la joven se carcajeaba ante sus respuesta provocando que se sonrojara por la vergüenza – tienes razón, Shun-Shun~ debe estar bien, asi que por lo tanto deberemos buscar aquella planta, creo que como sus guardianes debemos ayudarlo y tener éxito en nuestra primera misión.

Rhys se sorprendio ante sus palabras pero se alegro mucho el escucharla decir aquello – ¡por supuesto! – respondio con entusiasmo provocando otra risa en la joven una vez cortaron la comunicación no se fijo en el objeto que estaba delante del provocando que se cayera al suelo y por accidente el comunicador se rompiera.

– ¡oh! Pequeño te encuentras bien – levantó su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos cafés viéndolo atentamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba seguro que pescaria un resfriado al estar caminando con sus ropas mojadas, ahora húmedas - de seguro Rhys y Mary deben estar buscando la Zumake - no tenía tiempo que perder el también empezaría con la búsqueda, una vez la encontrarán debían tener mucho cuidado, la Zumake era una planta venenosa, aque apenas tocar podría envenenarte causando la muerte, se preguntaba el motivo por el que Kegan este buscándola y más al saber el daño que causa – _‹‹sea lo que sea no será nada bueno››_

Miro su reloj había pasado medio día desde que salieron de Namimori, y aún no había rastro de esa planta, como era posible que no pudieran encontrarla o encontrar a sus amigos - ¡Shun! - sintió como alguien lo atrapaba – al fin te encontré, estuve caminando por horas y creí que no los encontraría además de no haber rastro de la planta – aunque estuviera siendo asfixiado se alegraba de haberse encontrado con su amiga.

– M-Mary… me estoy… quedando sin aire – apenas pronunció esas palabras, como era posible que fuera tan fuerte.

– Lo siento – se disculpó una vez lo soltó – ¿Te encuentras bien Shun-Shun~?

– Sin contar que casi me ahogas, si me encuentro bien – la miro con un poco de enojo – por ahora seguiremos buscando la Zumake, estoy seguro que en algún momento nos encontraremos con Rhys - estiró su mano para que le entregará las mochilas que estaba llevando Mary solo le sonrio antes de entregárselas, empezaron a caminar la joven de cabellos blanco no estaba segura de la respuesta que le había dicho su amigo, era visible que se encontrará cansado además de que sus ropas estaban aun húmedas.

– Sabes que no es necesario que pretendas estar bien, un pequeño descanso no nos vendría mal – después de estar un buen tiempo caminando en completamente silencio la joven de mirada verde agua decidió hablar.

– No es necesario debemos encontrar a Rhys, es peligroso que un niño este solo por mucho tiempo – solo lo veía caminar, había ocasiones en que lo veía tambalearse, apretó los puños estaba furiosa se acerco a el agarrándole del brazo.

– Shun se que estas preocupado por Rhys pero eso no significa que debas descuidarte, tu paracaídas no se habría provocando que tuvieras que aterrizar sobre el mar y desde que llegamos has tenido puesto las mismas ropas, tomaremos un descanso – declaro con la mirada seria sin dejar de soltarlo, desde cerca podía darse cuenta de las mejillas sonrojadas del castaño además de que una pequeña capa de sudor empezaba a cubrir su frente.

Se solto del agarre – no, hasta que no encuentre a Rhys no descansare – la miro de la manera fría, no supo el porque pero temblo ante esa mirada, se quedo paralizada y antes de que pudiera contradecirlo solo vio como su amigo cayo al suelo.

– ¡Shun!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Nunca imagine que Shu se encontraría en este sitio – la escucho reírse ante la situación en la que se encontraban – estaba pensando visitarlo cuando llegue pero antes debía encontrar algo en esta isla – le dio curiosidad por saber que era lo que buscaba aquella joven, Rhys estaba alerta ante todos sus movimientos no podía confiar es ella, y mas si decía conocer a su querido Shun-sama, tal vez podía ser una trampa de alguna familia debía vigilarla por el momento.

– ¿Como conoció a Shun-sama, Tsukumo-san? – sintió un golpe en el hombro lo que casi provoca que se cayera de cara.

– Hombre no me llames de manera tan formal, me haces sentir como una viejita – Rhys no podía creerlo en un principio le da un golpe ahora se atrevía a ¡despeinarlo! – si sigues frunciendo el ceño tendrás muchas arrugas cuando seas mayor.

Rhys quito la mano de la joven de su frente mirándola con enojo, como había podido creer que aquella persona seria algún enemigo – Tsukumo-san, debo encontrara a Shun-sama si me disculpa – estaba por retomar su marchar cuando siente que alguien sujeta su mano.

– Te lo dije, ahora que se que Shu se encuentra aquí te ayudare a buscarlo – frunció el ceño, se negaría pero no ocurrió cuando la joven tomo la delantera arrastrándolo – tengo tantas ganas de verlo – se dijo asi mismo aunque al igual fue escuchada por el pelirrojo.

– ‹‹ _siento que estamos caminando en circulos››_ – penso el de mirada esmeralda y no se equivoco mas cuando volvieron a llegar al mismo lugar, como lo supo había dejado su brújula en ese lugar, se detuvo de golpe provocando que la pelirroja se detuviera – Tsukumo-san será mejor que yo decida que caminos debemos tomar.

– Para ser muy pequeño actuas de manera muy madura – una venita aparecia por la cien de Rhys, no podía mas explotaría.

– ¿Rhys? – ambos pelirrojos voltearon el rostro, Koizumi solo vio una mancha blanca pasar por su lado, y antes de que esta pudiera acercarse al pequeño, con un rápido movimiento agarro su brazo, acomodándose de tal manera que logro levantar aquella persona tirándola al suelo.

No se quien seas pero no permitiré que dañes a Rhys – el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa no se imagino que la joven de mirada café, actuara tan rápido y mas usara uno de los movimientos que hacían en Karate, pero verla de forma tan seria le dio un poco de miedo.

Se escucho una risa - ¿lastimar a Rhys? – el reconoció esa voz – jamás dañaría a mi familia – con un movimientos de su pie logra desequilibrar a la joven que la habia tirado al suelo – no se quien seas pero no dejare que lastimes a Shun o Rhys – la pelirroja se levanto mientras miraba con enojo a la otra joven, un aura empezaba a rodearlas.

– Mary-san no debe pelear con una de las amigas de Shun-sama – aunque le hubiera gustado no intervenir lo mejor era que lo haga antes de que se iniciara una guerra entre ellas.

– ¿amiga? – señalo con indiferencia a la pelirroja – Shun solo me necesita a mi como su amiga.

– No crees que eso es muy egoísta, además no creo que Shu se junte con alguien como tu.

– No me interesa lo que opinas de mí, solo te advierto que no te acerques a Shun.

– No eres nadie para prohibirme acércamele – desde que se habia encontrado con ella Rhys, sabia que era una joven alegre y en algunos momentos tranquila pero verla en esos momento parecía muy diferente, realmente estaba enojada, debía intervenir pero no sabia como y fue cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, se arrepentiría estaba seguro pero era lo único que se le ocurria.

– N…Nee-sama – había acertado, la de pelo blanco dejo de prestar atención a la pelirroja para ir hacia el y estrujarlo en un abrazo.

– Mi pequeño Rhys, me dijo Nee-sama – no entendía como eso podía hacerla feliz, Koizumi entendía menos lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, dejo de abrazarlo – Rhys acompáñame Shun tiene fiebre, lo deje descansando para poder buscarte – ante esas palabras Rhys se preocupo, los dos empezaron a correr por el bosque, Koizumi no habia dudado en seguirlos en especial al escuchar que su amigo estaba enfermo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le dolia la cabeza, no entendía que estaba pasando, se movio un poco no estaba comodo lo que significaba que no estaba en su cama – _‹‹¿Qué esta pasando?››_ – poco a poco abrió sus ojos, veía pequeños rayos y muchas hojas – _‹‹¿Dónde me encuentro?››_ – miro a su alrededor y aunque todo estaba borroso sabia que estaba en un bosque – _‹‹cierto estábamos buscando la planta de Kegan, estaba con Mary pero que paso después››_ – escucho una voz a lo lejos, el cual decía su nombre, y lo vio unas esmeraldas mirándolo con preocupación mientras decía su nombre – _‹‹Rhys››_ – pero desapareció de su vista.

Se puso de pie y mirando a todos sus lados no habia rastro de sus amigos – _‹‹Mary, Rhys››_ – un papel estaba tirado en el suelo, aun tenia fiebre apenas lo leyó, debía encontrarlos empezó a correr.

– Segura que se encuentra en ese lugar – señalo hacia abajo donde se podía apresiar una cueva.

– Por supuesto, la nota indicaba exactamente este lugar, ustedes lo dijieron ya buscaron por todos lugares incluyéndome y no hubo alguna pista de la dichosa planta pero cabe la casualidad que ninguno de nosotros busco en ese sitio – argumento la joven de cabellos rizados – entonces hay que bajar.

– No me confió mucho en esa nota, pero debo admitir que tienes un buen punto – tenia ambas manos colocados en sus caderas mientras miraba hacia abajo, como era posible que hubiera una cueva en un acantilado, tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de eso.

– ¡Mary! – Ambas joven miraron detrás de ellas – ¿Koizumi?

– ¡Shun! / ¡Shu! – gritaron al mismo tiempo al verlo ahí, y antes de que pudieran acercase sintieron como su cuerpo no respondia a su ordenes, no podían moverse.

Shun se alegro de verlas a salvo se acercaba a ellas, todo paso tan rápido, el lugar donde estaban las dos jóvenes empezó a caer, no espero y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Habia logrado sujetarlas – s-se encuentran bien – respiraba entre cortadamente.

– No creí que nos encontraríamos de esta manera Shu – escuchaba la risa de su amiga, contagiándolo un poco.

– Que haces aquí, deberías estar descansando – le reprocho la otra joven, las miro a ambas, y les dio una sonrisa para poder tranquilizarlas, aunque no funciono al ser una forzada.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo en este lugar? – les pregunto mientras trataba de subirlas pero era inútil estaba demasiado cansado y el hecho de sostenerlas a ambas no ayudaba mucho.

– Nos llego una nota, con la información del lugar donde se encontraba la Zumake, vinimos a comprobar si era cierto la información – le informo su guardiana de la niebla.

– ¿una nota? Que nota – se preocupa, si era la misma nota que el habia encontrado todo aquello habia sido una trampa.

– Sawada Shun – escucho su nombre detrás de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Por el momento será mejor que Shun-sama siga descansando – informo el pelirrojo a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a el.

– Es lo mejor, Rhys te quedaras a cuidarlo mientras sigo con la búsqueda de la Zumake – le informo Mary mientras tomaba sus cosas.

– ¿ustedes también buscan esa planta? – ambos guardianes giraron su rostro mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja que les daba una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿¡Cómo es posible que estemos buscando lo mismo!?

– Bueno me llego una invitación a una ceremonia en japon, no se que ceremonia estaba hablando pero una de las condiciones era encontrar esa planta, lo vi como una aventura y acepte, no imagine que Shu se encontraría aquí, además de que mi reserva de dulces se acabara – explico rápidamente – además mientras veníamos hacia este lugar encontré otra nota, explicando el lugar donde se encuentra la Zumake – le enseño el papel – asi nos será mas fácil encontrarla.

– Es mucha suerte no – repuso la de mirada verde agua – aunque es muy beneficio para nosotros y mientras mas rápido vamos por ella, mas rápido podemos sacar a Shun de este lugar.

– Podría ser una trampa – agrego el pelirrojo, analizando aquella nota.

– Hay que arriesgarnos – dijo simplemente Koizumi mientras empezaba a caminar – pequeñin solo cuida de Shu mientras nosotras nos dirigimos a ese lugar.

– Cuida de Shun, Rhys – le pidió Mary mientras corria alcanzar a la otra joven – _‹‹ire con ella solo por el bien de Shun››_ – Rhys solo las vio irse, desearía haber ido ayudarlas y tal vez evitar que se pelearan, pero Mary tenia razón se quedaría a cuidar a su querido jefe, pasaron minutos desde que se habían marchado, en ningún momento se habia separado del castaño, lo vio removerse mientras poco a poco abria sus ojos.

– Shun-sama – se sentía un poco aliviado pero antes de que pudiera decirle alguna cosa sintió como alguien tapo su boca, empezó a moverse pero se empezaba a quedar dormido – _‹‹Shun-sama››_ – antes de perder el conocimiento vio como lo alejaban del castaño.

– No podrás sujetarlas a las dos – se tenso un poco al escuchar una voz detrás de el ¿Quién era aquella persona? ¿Qué quería de ellos? – podrías salvar a una debes tomar una decisión, o podrías dejar caer a ambas – agrego esa persona.

– ¡jamás! No soltare a ninguna, sin importar lo que me pase yo las rescatare – dijo totalmente decidido, no dejaría de sujetarlas incluso si eso significara que estuviera ahí todo el día no dejaría que su fiebre lo ganara, no dejaría a sus amigas.

– Shun/Shu – las dos jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidas por sus palabras, aun no podían moverse no entendían el porque pero tenían la sospecha de que tal vez esa persona era la culpable.

Cerca de ahí en unos árboles se encontraba un azabache - Bien dicho Shun – un pequeño camaleón se posiciono en su mano para transformarse en una pistola – salvalas con tu ultima voluntad – dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba el gatillo, Shun sintió como algo se adentraba a su cabeza provocando que soltara a las jóvenes, escucho unos gritos mientras aun estaba en el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento – _‹‹como deje que ellas estuvieran en peligro y ahora estoy muerto si tuviera una oportunidad yo realmente las salvaría››_ – no pasó mucho para que su cuerpo se rompiera dejando ver a un joven en boxers y una llama en su frente – no dejare que dañen a mis amigos, LAS RESCATARE CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD – dio un grito mientras saltaba al vacio, estirando su mano para alcanzarlas.

Mary abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver a su castaño amigo saltar, ella también estiró su brazo para poder alcanzarlo.

– Sawada ¡Eres un idiota! – grito la pelirroja, al sentir que su cuerpo ya respondía a sus órdenes de su mochila sacó un arco y una flecha la cual estaba sujeta a una soga, aún en esa situación estaba totalmente concentrada, miro un lugar fijó lanzandola. La flecha se clavó en el acantilado, Shun se impulsó más para poder alcanzarlas, sujetando a ambas jóvenes por sus cinturas, agarró con su boca la cuerda que colgaba de la flecha - en que estabas pensando al lanzarte de esa manera Sawada - le seguía reprochando la pelirroja aún sabiendo que el joven no le respondería.

– Ella tiene razón, si no estuviéramos colgando por un acantilado en estos momentos te golpearía Shun – agregó la de cabellera blanca, justo en el momento en que Shun, soltaba la cuerda para caer suavemente en el suelo.

Las llamas de la frente de Shun desaparecieron a la vez que el castaño caía al suelo siendo sostenido por Mary – aún tiene fiebre – dijo mientras tocaba su frente – es extraño, Rhys jamás hubiera dejado que Shun viniera en estas condiciones – declaró la joven preocupada por su pequeño amigo.

– No me queda de otra, dejaré que cuides de Shu – dejó su mochila, sólo necesitaría su arco - iré por aquella persona, no le perdonare por poner en peligro a mis amigos de seguro el tiene al pequeño.

– Aún no confió en ti pero me doy cuenta de que realmente aprecias a Shun – le dio una pequeña sonrisa – pero aún así no pienso entregártelo – afirmó aferrándose al joven frunciendo el ceño.

– ‹‹ _Es extraño Shu no me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien››_ – pensaba la joven mientras corría por el bosque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Parece que el futuro líder de Vongola se preocupa por su familia antes que si mismo, eso podría traerle problemas más adelanto – hablo un hombre de cabellera verde y ojos dorados, vestía una ropa militar.

– Hiciste un excelente trabajo Sasaki – dijo el azabache mientras miraba en el suelo a un pequeño pelirrojo durmiendo, ignorando sus anteriores palabras – parece que están comenzando con tu búsqueda para rescatar a Rhys.

– No se preocupe Reborn-san no será sencillo que me encuentren y más a tan sólo minutos de oscurecer completamente, el tiempo limite que les dio esta acabando – declaro aquel sujeto de cabellera verde.

– No te confies Sasaki – hablo el azabache antes de marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo lo que su dame-alumno podía hacer por sus amigos, dejándolo un poco confundido, era claro que unos niños como ellos no podrían ganarle y mas que ahora el futuro líder de Vongola se encontraba enfermo.

– Asi que tu eres la persona que secuestro a Rhys, y provoco que Shun no descansara – se tenso un poco al escuchar una voz detrás de él, como habían podido encontrarlo, volteo el rostro encontrándose con una joven de cabellera rojiza mirándolo seriamente, no supo porque pero ver aquella expresión le provoco un miedo, esa joven no podía ser aquella jovencita que estuvo vigilando por un buen tiempo – ¿Dónde se encuentra Rhys? – lo amenazo con su arco y sin esperar alguna respuesta empezó a atacar, poco a poco lo iba arrinconando no debía dejar de atacar si deseaba ganar.

– Eres buena pequeña – sonrio la otra persona esquivando cada uno de su ataques – por razón Reborn-san se fijo en usted – la joven no comprendía sus palabras, una vez se quedo sin flechas solto su arco para correr hacia el, sus clases de karate la ayudarían en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no lo negaría ese sujeto era muy hábil, pero solo existía una persona que logro vencerla y en esos momentos se encontraba descansado, dejo de sonreir no le perdonaría a esa persona incluso si eso significara dañarse asi misma.

– Koizumi-san – se distrajo provocando que es persona le diera un golpe en el estomago lanzandola contra un árbol.

– No debes distraerte – le sugirió esa persona mientras trataba de respirar, busco con su mirada café a la persona que la había distraído, sonrió al verlo a salvo.

– Deberías hacer caso a tus propias palabras – las personas presentes se sorprendieron cuando un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba al lado de la persona de cabello verde – no te perdonare por meterte con mi familia – dijo seriamente mientras agarraba su mano y la volteaba para empezar a darle unos golpes en el abdomen que eran detenidos por esa persona, Shun no se rendiría.

Koizumi sólo podía observar con asombro a su amigo – Shun-Shun~ puede ser muy obstinado muchas veces – levanto la mirada para encontrarse con aquella persona que había dicho esas palabras – una vez despertó y no los vio a ninguno decidió buscarlos, el nunca dejaría a sus amigos solos, por ese motivo decidí estar a su lado además de que es muy interesante en las cosas que está metido.

– ¿No irás por él pequeño? – preguntó mientras veía al pequeño aun atado de un árbol.

– ¿de qué pequeño hablas? Rhys se encuentra aquí – una vez dicho esas palabras una niebla apareció a su lado mostrando al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido – lo que está atado en el árbol solo es una ilusión, que no sabía que podía hacer.

– ¿Ilusión? – No entendía cómo era posible que pudiera haber hecho aquello, pero la imagen de aquel pequeño desaparecía en una niebla – _"sabía que no duraría mucho al ser la primera vez que lo hago"_ – escucho murmurar a la de mirada verde agua.

– Mientras Tsukumo-san enfrentaba a ese sujeto, Mary-san logró rescatarme y gracias a eso pude usar un poco de mis llamas de sol para poder curar a Shun-sama, aunque no está totalmente repuesto – empezó a explicar el de mirada esmeralda, demonios con tanta palabrería no había visto como el castaño derrotó a esa persona, aun no entendía nada de que eran esas llamas de sol y niebla.

Shun se acercó a ellas, se sentó en el suelo estaba cansado pero por lo menos esa persona esta inconsciente solo debían atarlo para que no pudiera escapar – detesto esta misión – de su bolsillo sacó la Zumake envuelta en un recipiente – pero logramos completarla – miro a sus guardianes quienes le daban una sonrisa – no quiero saber el motivo por el que estés en este lugar Koizumi pero tengo una idea del porque – en su mente vino la imagen de un azabache burlándose de él, si todo eso había vuelto a ser planeado por ese sujeto – aun no entiendo el mecanismo de selección pero parece que esto te pertenece – le lanzó un objeto que ella atrapó.

Al abrir su mano se encontró con un anillo que desprendía llamas de un color rojizo.

– ¡Es una broma Shun!, ella no pertenecerá a nuestra familia – se quejó la de cabellera blanca, agitando al castaño – ¡no lo aceptare!

– Mary-san, Shun-sama aún no está recuperado completamente – trataba de detener el maltrato a su querido jefe, aunque a el tampoco le gustaba la idea, de que esa chica se uniera a ellos y más que ahora apenas se había hecho a la idea de que Mary era la guardiana de la niebla y no contaba el hecho de que ella le llamara pequeño.

– Sinceramente no entiendo que está pasando pero veo que este anillo significa que ahora somos familia – dijo con alegría la joven saltando hacia ellos, provocando que se caigan al suelo, mientras dos de ellos se quejaban por sus acciones – por cierto ninguno de ustedes no tienen un dulce, mis provisiones se acabaron y realmente necesito algunos – a todos les salió una gotita sobre su cien – _‹‹ ¡se preocupa más por unos dulces!››_ – fue el pensamiento de los tres jóvenes.

Shun miraba ella cielo, recordando que en el momento en que despertó una silueta de un peli plateado apareció a su lado – " _Décimo Quinto aun no aceptare a esa joven como la sucesora de la guardiana de la tormenta"_ – los escucho chasquear la lengua – _" pero parece que ella le es fiel a su amistad con usted_ " – no podía ver su rostro completamente pero parece que le estaba sonriendo, suspiro mientras se levantaba viendo solo a Mary con el – " _cuide a su familia Décimo Quinto_ " – y sin pensarlo había ido en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Poco a poco su familia se iba reuniendo, sin la necesidad de que el los buscara, solo debía esperar a que apareciera el siguiente, aunque lo más probable era que Kegan lo traería.

 **Italia**

– Así que ya empezaron a trabajar con "eso" – el lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío, el joven de cabellos rubios decidió no tomar importancia aquella voz – no creo que te convenga ignorarme Irie – tembló un poco ante esas palabras, se dio la vuelta sin encontrar nada.

– Me parece raro que estés en los laboratorios – le dijo a la nada - ¿A dónde iras esta vez segunda al mando de Varia? – Escucho romperse sus lentes – _‹‹deberé comprar unos nuevos, otra vez››_ – suspiro con cansancio.

– kufufufu~ sabes que me desagrada que me involucres con Varia, siendo que soy una guardiana de la generación del Décimo Quinto – una joven de cabellos azules empezaba aparecer frente a el – oí que Ryo se convirtió en el guardián del Sol, siendo que el también pertenece a Varia.

– Sabes que es distinto, Rhys solo daba apoyo a Varia mientras se reunía a los verdaderos integrantes – argumento el rubio mientras volvía hacer sus cosas.

– Oya, Oya~ estas diciendo que yo no daba apoyo a Varia – no le gustaba hablar con aquella persona y más con el carácter que tenía – parece que alguien desea no tener una agradable noche – lo sabía esa chica era de lo peor, como era posible que perteneciera a Vongola, solo esperaba que no perteneciera a los guardianes principales – dejare que continúes con tus "juguetes" – la veía marcharse – es momento de hacerle una visita al Décimo Quinto, Kufufufu~ – la escucho murmurar, aún no tenía el gusto de conocer a Sawada pero sentía pena por el ahora que estaba en la mirada de esa persona.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos a todas!

Después de mucho tiempo al fin puedo actualizar esta historia, deseo pedir disculpas por mi tardanza en serio lo siento hubo muchas circunstancias que provocaron mi tardanza, si tuve que hacer este capítulo como unas tres veces, ¡LO HICE TRES VECES! (llorando en un rincón) pero espero que los lectores de esta historia no la abandones por la culpa de esta escritora tardona pero ya dejando todo mi dramatismo que tal me quedo el capítulo como verán poco a poco irán apareciendo los guardianes de Shun, la décima quinta generación ya se va formando pero su relación no es tan unida y espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo pido perdón a la creadora de Koizumi si me salí de su personalidad aunque espero que no jejeje y también pido disculpas por la mala ortografía.

Bueno quiero agradecer a **Ari Kuma** (me alegra que te gustara la personaldid de Mary y mas al ver tu comentario dejame decirte que eres una de las lectoras en las que mas espero su review y mas si es largo ya que siempre me alegran el día y te tendré una sorpresa por siempre estar apoyándome en mis historias), **Sesumi** , **angelacorus, viri-chamn** por haber comentado mi historia, sus comentarios siempre son un apoyo.

Hiyori se despide pero antes un:

 **Adelanto:** después de esa desastrosa misión la vida de Shun no será tan sencilla, ahora con Koizumi siendo su guardiana de la tormenta las cosas no serán tan sencillas, Shun no sabe que hacer para que sus guardines logren llevarse bien o por lo menos soporten estar juntos o que dejaran de luchar por su atención, pero que sucederá cuando aparezca una persona queriendo probar su fuerza, ¿Rhys conoces a esta persona?, aun no te aceptare como el futuro líder de Vongola. Una lucha comenzara para probar a nuestro castaño, ¿Qué paso con sus guardianes? Tendrán que trabajar juntos para poder rescatar a su amigo de las garras de esa persona.

 **Objetivo 4**

 **Azure**


	4. objetivo 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría, los guardianes de Shun y Varía son de sus respectivos creadores. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

 _ **Letra cursiva**_ – conversaciones por teléfono

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a una personita especial que siempre me está apoyando en esta historia, mi querida Nicole-chan este capítulo te lo dedico a ti por todo tu apoyo y porque aun con mi tardanza sigues siguiendo esta historia

 **Primer Arco: Guardianes**

 **Objetivo 4**

 **Azure**

 **Italia**

Solo se escucha el sonido de la pluma siendo presionada sobre el papel, mientras un hombre de cabellos castaños estaba más atento en la carta que estaba escribiendo en esos momentos, una vez que puso su firma, cerro el sobre – aquí tienes Ricardo, la carta es para Reborn lo mejor será que le llegue lo más pronto posible – le hablo a su acompañante que se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo mientras él hacia aquella carta.

– Como órdenes, pero puedo preguntar ¿porque motivo le envías una carta a Kegan? – el castaño solo le sonrió, provocando un escalofrió en él, debía ser algo importante como para que no pueda decirle, decidió no preguntar ya que no deseaba conocer su furia, la familia Sawada era de temer en especial cuando estaban furiosos y un claro ejemplo era el Décimo Vongola – enviare la carta lo más pronto – agrego antes de retirarse.

– Azure sé que estás ahí, no es necesario que sigas ocultándote – dijo aquella persona que no despegaba la vista de los documentos que sostenía en esos momentos una vez que su guardián hubo abandonado su despacho.

– Kufufufu~ creo que se equivoca Décimo Cuarto, en ningún momento me estaba ocultando solo deseaba probar su intuición – en una de las esquinas apareció la silueta de una joven de cabellos violetas – además solo deseaba saber en dónde se encuentra mi querido Ryo – agrego mientras se sentaba en los sillones del despacho sin ninguna preocupación.

– Fue a Japón – respondió simplemente aun sin mirarla, él ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones al ir a su despacho.

– Oya, Oya~ así que ya encontraron al Décimo Quinto kufufufu~ esto será interesante – menciono mientras una niebla empezaba a cubrirla para después desaparecer dejándolo solo de nuevo.

– espero pases esta prueba Shun – dejo de observar los papeles para posar su mirada al cielo, al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la joven supo de inmediato cuales serían sus planes, solo deseaba que su sobrino lograra convencer a la joven.

Una vez que salió del despacho del jefe de Vongola se dirigió a un solo lugar donde encontraría más respuestas además de que podría molestar a cierta persona, una vez llego a ese lugar solo se quedó observando la conversación, había algo que le intereso demasiado y no desaprovecho su oportunidad cuando la joven de cabellos plateados salió del lugar – Así que ya empezaron a trabajar con "eso" – el lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío, el joven de cabellos rubios decidió no tomar importancia aquella voz – no creo que te convenga ignorarme Irie – tembló un poco ante esas palabras, se dio la vuelta sin encontrar nada.

– Me parece raro que estés en los laboratorios – le dijo a la nada – ¿A dónde iras esta vez segunda al mando de Varia? – Escucho romperse sus lentes – _‹‹deberé comprar unos nuevos, otra vez››_ – suspiro con cansancio cuantas veces ya había ocurrido eso en la semana.

– kufufufu~ sabes que me desagrada que me incluyas en Varia, siendo que soy una guardiana de la generación del Décimo Quinto – una joven de cabellos azules empezaba aparecer frente a el – oí que Ryo se convirtió en el guardián del Sol, siendo que el también pertenece a Varia.

– Sabes que es distinto, Rhys solo daba apoyo a Varia mientras se reunía a los verdaderos integrantes o en su caso al que sería su reemplazo – argumento el rubio mientras volvía hacer sus cosas aunque un poco más lento ya que no podía ver bien y más ahora que había perdido sus lentes de nuevo.

– Oya, Oya~ estas diciendo que yo no daba apoyo a Varia – no le gustaba hablar con aquella persona y más con el carácter que tenía – parece que alguien desea no tener una agradable noche – lo sabía esa chica era de lo peor, como era posible que perteneciera a Vongola, solo esperaba que no perteneciera a los guardianes principales – dejare que continúes con tus "juguetes" – la veía marcharse – es momento de hacerle una visita al Décimo Quinto, Kufufufu~ – la escucho murmurar, aún no tenía el gusto de conocer a Sawada pero sentía pena por el ahora que estaba en la mirada de esa persona.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de que la alarma de su nuevo reloj sonara no se movió de su cama dio un suspiro al ver que las horas habían pasado más rápido de lo que pensaba y sin que se diera cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, no logro conciliar el sueño, coloco uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos tapándolos, realmente había sido un día cansador fue en ese momento pero fue en ese momento que los sucesos del día anterior llenaron sus pensamientos.

– " _¡Es una broma Shun!, ella no pertenecerá a nuestra familia – se quejó la de cabellera blanca, agitando al castaño olvidando las heridas que tenía en esos momentos – ¡no lo aceptare! – declaro con decisión._

– _Mary-san, Shun-sama aún no está recuperado completamente podría dejar de moverlo de esa manera – el pequeño pelirrojo trataba de detener el maltrato a su querido jefe, aunque a él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea, de que esa chica se uniera a ellos y más que ahora apenas se había hecho a la idea de que Mary era la guardiana de la niebla y no contaba el hecho de que ella le llamara pequeño ese era un asunto a parte._

– _Sinceramente no entiendo el porque te molesta tanto, el hecho de que este anillo signifique que ahora somos familia no le veo algún problema – dijo con alegría la joven saltando hacia ellos, provocando que se caigan al suelo, mientras dos de ellos se quejaban por sus acciones y el castaño solo diera un pequeño quejido a causa del dolor por la caída – por cierto ninguno de ustedes no tiene un dulce, mis provisiones se acabaron hace mucho tiempo y realmente necesito algunos urgentemente – a todos les salió una gotita sobre su cien al oír sus palabras – ‹‹¡se preocupa más por unos dulces que por la situación!›› – fue el pensamiento de los tres jóvenes._

 _Shun miraba el cielo mientras ignoraba la pelea que iniciaban sus amigos, recordó que en el momento en que despertó después de su desmayo la silueta de un peli plateado apareció a su lado – "Décimo Quinto aun no aceptare a esa joven como la sucesora de la tormenta" – lo escucho chasquear la lengua mientras este fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta de aquella joven tenía casi la misma personalidad de cierto friki – "pero parece que ella le es fiel a su amistad con usted" – no podía ver su rostro completamente pero le pareció ver la silueta de una sonrisa en sus labios, suspiro mientras se levantaba viendo solo a Mary junto a el – "cuide a su familia Décimo Quinto" – fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer en unas llamas rojizas, esa persona tenía razón y sin pensarlo mucho había ido en búsqueda de sus amigos, su deber era protegerlos._

 _Poco a poco su familia se iba reuniendo, sin la necesidad de que el los buscara como tenía pensado en un principio y eso que había matado neuronas en buscar una idea de encontrarlos, siendo más simple el hecho de solo debía esperar a que apareciera el siguiente, aunque lo más probable era que Kegan lo traería según sus sospechas_ – _‹‹incluso imagino que esta misión fue uno de sus planes››_

– _Chaos – los cuatro dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz encontrando a un azabache apoyado en el tronco de un árbol sorprendiéndolos – para ser su primera misión en familia no lo hicieron bastante mal – la persona en la que estaba pensando apareció justo en ese instante – pero aún son demasiado débiles, en especial tu dame-Shun – le sonrió como si fuera superior a él lo cual era cierto pero lo enojaba, frunció el ceño – por lo menos pudieron completar su misión – agrego mientras les mostraba el frasco que contenía aquella flor que habían estado buscando por todo el día, Shun solo abrió sus ojos mientras buscaba entre sus ropas el frasco y al no encontrarlo supo que el que tenía el Hitman era el suyo ¡¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE SE LO HAYA ARREBATADO?! Y ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO LO HIZO?! Sin que se diera cuenta._

– _¡Lo hicimos! – Koizumi dio un pequeño grito de alegría mientras abrazaba a Rhys para después soltarlo y despeinar sus cabellos, provocando que el pequeño la regañara ante aquel acto – cálmate pequeñín te lo dije antes no, tendrás arrugas cuando seas mayor por fruncir tanto el ceño – bromeo un poco aunque en esos momentos Rhys deseara desaparecerla._

– _Shun no la acepto ella – señalo a Tsukumo – no puede ser parte de nuestra familia nosotros tres somos suficientes, no es necesario que hayan más integrantes – objeto Mary aun inconforme por lo que estaba pasando._

 _El castaño que aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo solo respiraba lentamente para poder calmarse – lo siento Mary, pero el anillo la escogió a ella, además… – la joven de cabellera blanca coloco ambas manos en sus caderas esperando una explicación – Koizumi es una amiga importante para mí y no me gustaría que tengas una mala relación con ella – la joven solo frunció el ceño ante sus palabras mientras miraba al par de pelirrojos aun con su pequeña discusión aunque parecía más que la chica era la que se burlaba un poco del pequeño, miro a su amigo quien solo la miraba con tranquilidad esperando que ella lo entendiera._

– _Shun debe tener seis guardianes a su lado – al escuchar esas palabras Mary presto atención hacia el azabache – su familia no estará completa hasta que todos se encuentren juntos, es algo que ya debía haberte informado Shun – miro al castaño con seriedad provocando que el aludido temblara un poco ante esa mirada._

– _Aunque sean chicos o chicas yo no deseo que alguien más este junto a Shun – contesto la joven mirando con seriedad al azabache – me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudar a Shun no es suficiente,_

– _Esa no es decisión tuya chiquilla – se acercó a ella y tomándola totalmente desprevenida la tiro al suelo para luego que dentro de sus ropas salga un camaleón verde transformándose en una pistola – incluso si llegaras a ser fuerte no será lo suficiente para los futuros enfrentamientos que tengan – Mary se acorvado un poco al sentir el aura de aquella persona, y al verlo alejarse de ella se sintió más tranquila, no pudo evitar pensar que verdaderamente le dispararía._

– _Reborn – Shun se había acercado a su tutor mientras sujetaba su hombro – no vuelvas a apuntar a Mary – sus ojos castaños lo miraban con furia._

– _Es agradable ver que te portas como un jefe pero – agarro su mano y de un solo movimiento lo aventó hacia los árboles, Koizumi, Mary y Rhys se asustaron ante eso pero se aproximaron velozmente donde su cielo – no es suficiente, el avión despegara dentro de cinco minutos más les vale estar en la playa antes de ese tiempo – dijo simplemente mientras se marchaba dejándolos solos, mientras más se alejaba del lugar de donde estaban realizo una llamada._

– _**Realmente no creía que encontrarías tan rápido esa planta pero no me sorprende siendo que eres tu**_ _– hablo con cierta ironía la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica una vez contesto._

– _El experimento debe estar preparado cuando estemos en Italia – dijo con simpleza antes de cortar la llamada, sin esperar alguna respuesta."_

– ‹‹ _Porque una persona así tenía que ser mi tutor››_ – se lamentó, necesitaba dormir por mucho tiempo para poder recuperarse por lo menos unos tres días en la cama serían suficientes, pero parece que esos no eran los planes de su querido tutor, sin poder esperárselo su cama lo boto de la cama provocando que cayera al suelo causándole un dolor mayor al del que tenía, aun no comprendía como su cama podía hacer aquello – ¡ahora que! – grito mientras trataba de pararse pero el hecho de fuera envenenado y después se resfriara y para colmo el hecho de que peleara no ayudaron mucho a su cuerpo todas cosas eran mucho más de los entrenamientos que tenía en su club.

– No deberías usar ese tono de voz conmigo dame-Shun – tembló un poco al sentir el cañón de un arma sobre su cabeza además de tono amenazante que uso el azabache no ayudo mucho – es hora que levantes ese trasero de la cama, cuanto tiempo piensas estar holgazaneando.

Respiro profundamente para darse valor a lo que haría, levanto la mirada para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, mientras aun lo apuntaba con su pistola – apenas ayer completamos la misión suicida a la que nos enviaste, aun no me recupero por completo y no estoy holgazaneando – le reprocho, aunque se arrepintió un poco al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del azabache, había cavado su propia tumba.

– Adiós dame-Shun – fue lo único que dijo, Shun cerró los ojos esperando el disparo el cual nunca llego y en su lugar solo sintió un pequeño golpe en la frente – apresurarte en vestirte y ve al parque tienes una reunión con tus guardianes – le ordeno, dejándolo un poco confundido ante su actitud, no es que se quejara del hecho de no haber sido asesinado pero era demasiado raro.

Al ver salir al azabache de su habitación solo suspiro mientras se despeinaba sus cabellos en desesperación, se levantó muy lentamente para dirigirse al baño, estaba por entrar a la bañera para darse un merecido baño cuando volvió sus pasos hasta el espejo que había en ese lugar y ver un kanji con la palabra Dame en la frente, abrió los ojos mientras se frotaba la frente para quitarse ese sello lo cual no funcionaba mucho, incluso después de su baño no salió aquel sello – ¡no es posible! ¡COMO PUDO! – Empezó a quejarse mientras se vestía rápidamente para bajar a un paso apresurado hasta el comedor – mama ¿Dónde está Reborn? – le pregunto a su progenitora al no verlo en ningún lado.

– Buenos días Shun – suspiro al escuchar a su único hijo disculparse por no haberla saludado correctamente – debe estar en el parque dijo que se verían en ese lugar – agrego para recibir un agradecimiento por parte de su hijo le extraño verlo con una gorra, aunque conociendo a su amigo solo sospecho que Kegan debió hacerle alguna broma a su hijo no pudo evitar reír ante sus pensamientos, le recordaba las veces que Reborn castigaba a su difunto esposo por su torpeza, su hijo se parecía tanto a él.

– Buen trabajo Sakura – en el marco de la puerta de la cocina apareció la silueta de la persona que estaba hablando – Shun ni siquiera noto que le mentiste parece que deberé entrenarlo seriamente.

– No sé de qué estás hablando Kegan, no creía que aun seguirías en la casa – le contesto sin dejas de hacer los quehaceres – Rhys debe estar en su habitación – agrego al ver como el azabache se retiraba.

– ‹‹ _la intuición de madre de Sakura es tan sorprendente como la de Vongola, realmente deberé ponerme serio en los entrenamientos de Shun lo obligare hacer caso más a su intuición››_ – pensaba mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su alumno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al salir de su casa, se arregló la gorra que llevaba puesta, aun no podía creer lo que le había hecho, como iría al día siguiente a sus clases bueno el hecho de que su cabello le tapara una buena cantidad de su frente ayudaría, por suerte las actividades de su club habían terminado para el después de aquel torneo fue su hora de retirarse, en estos momentos debía estar pensando que rumbo tomaría su vida, a que universidad tendría que ir, pero eso había cambiado con la llegada del pequeño pelirrojo trayendo consigo la llegada de personas peligrosas para su vida un ejemplo era ese sádico tutor.

– No estaba en mis planes el ser un capo de la mafia – suspiro al momento en que se detuvo – _‹‹ ¡no puede ser! ¡ACEPTE ser un mafioso! ¿¡En que estaba pensando!?››_ – se regañó a si mismo mientras se dio un golpe en la frente, una aura depresiva empezaba a rodearlo – no puedo pensar negativamente, acepte para proteger a mi familia tome una decisión esa es mi razón– se dijo antes de retomar el rumbo hacia el parque – " _veo que tomaste una decisión pero déjame advertirte, una vez que entres a este mundo no hay vuelta atrás Shun"_ – recordó las palabras que le había dicho Reborn y no se arrepentiría o eso esperaba.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino pero no se esperó aquel recibimiento – Shun-Shun~ – la joven de cabellera blanca le salto encima mientras lo abrazaba sobreprotectoramente – creí que estarías descansando por más tiempo – le dijo un poco preocupada – en especial al verte en tal estado, aquel abrazo empezó a quitarle la respiración.

– Shu no necesita algún descanso es tan duro como una piedra – comento la joven de cabellera pelirroja mientras esta abría una bolsa de sus dulces favoritos provocando que la joven de cabellera blanca se enojara ante sus palabras como podía decir que Shun era una piedra es que no se daba cuenta del estado en que se encontraba – y porque tienes puesto esa gorra – cambio de tema al sentir cierta hostilidad hacia ella, se acercó a su amigo tratando de quitarle la gorra siendo esquivada exitosamente por el castaño.

– Eso no interesa en estos momentos Koizumi – le respondió mientras se ponía enfrente de ellas – debemos hablar de los anillos y sobre la familia Vongola – se puso serio captando la atención de sus amigas – lo que menciono Reborn el día de nuestra misión es cierto, cada capo de la familia tiene a su lado seis guardianes: Tormenta, lluvia, sol, rayo, niebla y nube – saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja al abrirla contenía los anillos restantes – Mary tú fuiste elegida para ser mi guardiana de la niebla representado por ese color morado – la joven miro el anillo que lo llevaba puesto como un colla, percatándose del color que poseía al sostenerlo en sus manos esa brillo con una pequeña llama – Koizumi fue elegida como mi guardián de la tormenta representado por el color rojo – la pelirrojo saco de su bolsillo el anillo y haciendo lo mismo que Mary este desprendió una llama – Rhys es mi guardián del sol representado por el color amarillo.

– Lo que significa que te faltan los guardianes del Rayo, Nube y Lluvia – le interrumpió Mary al saber a dónde pararía esta conversación – aun no estoy de acuerdo pero aceptare lo que tu decidas Shun – lo había pensado toda la noche, ella aceptaría lo que decidiera Shun pero eso no significaba que permitiría que otra persona le robe el cariño del castaño ya que él le pertenecía y siempre estaría a su lado.

– Vamos no hay que estar demasiado serios – Koizumi se acercó a la muchacha para colocar un brazo sobre el hombro de su compañera – solo interesa que nuestra nueva familia sea unida – le sonrió, Mary no sabía si darle un golpe por invadir su espacio personal o gritarle que se alejara – y por cierto ¿Shu que es lo que representas tú?

– El cielo – le contesto aunque él no entendía porque el cielo o porque sus guardianes representaban esos climas debería preguntárselo a Rhys – ¿Donde esta Rhys? – es cuando se da cuenta de que el pequeño no le había llamado en ningún momento Shun-sama o evitara una pelea de sus amigas o también se opusiera, lo busco con la mira sin encontrar rastros del pequeño.

– El pequeñín no está, pensamos que vendría contigo – la primera en responderle fue Koizumi sin alejarse de Mary incluso si esta la estuviera matando con la mirada.

– Demonios de seguro Reborn no le dijo que estaríamos aquí y ¿Dónde demonios esta? – Antes de marcharse a su casa miro ambas chicas – Mary te diré mi decisión una vez estemos todos juntos ya que son mi familia, traeré a Rhys cada uno dirá lo que opina – agrego antes de marcharse dejando a dos jóvenes queriendo matarse más una que la otra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Parece que Kuro está causando un desastre en la mansión al enterarse que dejaras Varia – el pequeño se puso un poco nervioso al escuchar aquel nombre – el Décimo Cuarto me llamo para avisarme que Azure acaba de enterrarse de la aparición de Dame-Shun.

– Maestro, Kuro-san sabía que yo solo era un suplente en varia y que lo dejaría en cualquier momento – comento el pelirrojo mientras veía una cinta que tenía en la muñeca – eso significa que ella – su maestro solo asintió, debía enseñarle a esa mocosa algunas cosas, sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo se alejó un poco para poder contestar.

– ¿De quién hablaban Rhys? – dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su querido Shun-sama, no esperaba que él hubiera escuchado la conversación que había tenido con su maestro y lo que se preguntaba era desde que momento había estado ahí sin que se diera cuenta, el joven castaño lo veía atentamente esperando a que respondiera sus preguntas, lo que dejaba al pequeño pelirrojo en una encrucijada podría hablarle de aquella persona ya que era lo más correcto pero él no deseaba que la conociera por la personalidad sádica que tenía pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentirle.

– De la guardiana de la niebla de Varia, Shun-sama – le respondió un poco nervioso esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el joven castaño no hiciera más preguntas pero el tiempo que ya llevaba conociéndolo sabía que no pasaría eso.

– ¿Varia? – Shun lo miro aún más confundido que antes, se preguntaba si habría más guardianes de los que tenía que tener – ‹‹ _según lo que me conto mi padre, Vongola solo tenía siete guardianes además de que Mary es mi guardiana de la niebla así quien es esa persona››_ – las dudas no lo dejaban aunque había una que más curiosidad le causo – ¿Qué es Varia?

– B-Bueno Shun-sama, Varia es… – como podría decirle o mejor dicho explicarle que se trataba de un grupo ¿especial? Esa sería una palabra que los describiría aunque no estaba muy seguro tal vez ¿locura?, coloco una de sus manos sobre su mentón mientras trataba de encontrar la palabra que mejor definiría a ese grupo – ‹‹ _Kuro-san y los demás no son unas personas comunes y ella no era la excepción›› –_ recordaba a las personas que pertenecían a Varia.

– Para que quieres saberlo Dame-Shun – estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que había vuelto su maestro y lo que más le pareció extraño era ver a su querido jefe envuelto en una alfombra – confórmate con saber que Rhys perteneció a Varia.

– ¡KEGAN! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – empezó a quejarse mientras trataba de liberarse sin ningún éxito – y ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ME METISTE AQUI!? – agrego sin comprender nada, en un momento estaba esperando a Rhys le respondiera y en solo unos segundos se encontraba atrapado y eso que su intuición le advirtió de peligro, y como siempre lo ignoro y antes de que pudiera quejarse aun y preguntarle a Rhys si era cierto de que había pertenecido a ese lugar recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

– Muy ruidoso – reclamo el azabache mientras se levantaba de encima de su alumno – hay un pequeño problema con Varia lo que significa que volveré a Italia volveré en unos días en mi ausencia deberás hacerle acuerdo a Shun que realice su entrenamiento y en caso de desobedecerme no le gustara lo que le hare – agrego con una sonrisa sádica antes de abandonar la habitación tranquilamente mientras ideaba los posibles castigo mejor dicho entrenamientos que le daría a su dame-alumno, si sería un viaje productivo.

Rhys solo veía marcharse a su maestro mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba sobre su cien, ¿Cuál sería el problema que tendría Varia para que su maestro fuera requerido? O podría ser que ella había hecho alguna cosa que molesto a Kuro-san lo que no sería la primera vez, vio a su Shun-sama aun desmayado, lo dejaría descansar por unos momentos con mucho cuidado desenvolvió al castaño de aquella alfombra para después con un poco de dificultad llevar al castaño a su cama, hablar de Varia lograron que empezara a recordar cómo había conocido a esas personas en especial a uno de los miembros.

"– _Joven_ _Pacione ¿hoy se quedara a entrenar con nosotros? – pregunto aquel hombre vestido de traje negro mientras lo miraba con respeto y admiración, lo cual era muy extraño al ser un pequeño de diez años pero ya la mayoría sabia el potencial que tenía sin importar la apariencia que tuviera._

– _Esta vez no creo que sea posible, el décimo cuarto me convoco a una reunión y es importante que me presente – le respondió provocando que el hombre asintiera despidiéndose de él, para después emprender su marcha se estaba preguntando el motivo por el cual lo estarían llamando, aunque conociendo a su maestro lo más probable seria que lo enviaran a una misión._

 _Al ser tan pequeño y teniendo esas pequeñas piernas había tardado en llegar a su destino, odiaba su estatura y su edad ser aun un niño era muy perjudicial, una vez llego a la puerta respiro profundamente antes de tocar la puerta, escucho un "pase" abrió lentamente la puerta antes de ingresar y hacer una reverencia a las personas que se encontraban en frente suyo._

– _Me alegro que vinieras Rhys – levanto su rostro para encontrarse con aquella cálida sonrisa que le daba el Décimo Cuarto – Rhys sabes que el grupo de Varia ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco desde la onceava generación en especial al no encontrar a su cielo y guardianes, incluso ahora estaría inactivo sino fuera porque aceptaste ser su guardián del sol, siendo así el único guardián que tiene Varia hasta el momento – el pequeño pelirrojo solo asintió ante sus palabras – pero ahora ya no tendrás que tomar esa responsabilidad tu solo ya que hay una persona que será la guardiana de la niebla,_ _Rhys quiero presentarte al nuevo miembro de varía – dijo mientras detrás del pequeño aparecía una niebla, se puso en guardia cuando sintió una aura maligna y mucho más cuando con sus pequeñas manos agarro el arma de su oponente deteniendo así su ataque._

– _Kufufufu_ ~ _no eres nada débil pequeño_ – _escucho susurrar a esa joven, mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro al descubrir la fuerza que tenía el pelirrojo._

 _Rhys solo frunció el ceño ante tan precipitado ataque, aun sosteniendo el arma de su enemigo de su mano empezó a salir una llama amarilla dándole la suficiente fuerza para romper ese artefacto, el cual solo desapareció en una niebla después de eso – no debería subestimarme señorita – le respondió con cierto enojo ante sus acciones._

– _Oya, Oya~ quien dice que lo hago, es más ahora estoy más interesada en ti – no supo porque pero ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de aquella persona solo provoco un pequeño escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, ella era una persona peligrosa._

– _Así que ella es la nueva adquisición de Vongola – escucho susurrar a su maestro, porque tuvieron que darle esa clase de compañera._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Después de convivir un par de meses realizando los dos las misiones que se les asignaba un día se les fue encomendado buscar a los posibles guardianes de varia, Rhys acepto aun con cierta desconfianza hacia la joven de cabellera azul – Oya, Oya~ deberías dejar de verme de esa manera Rhys o será que te gusto – lo dijo en broma molestándolo._

– _Azure-san deje de jugar – declaro mientras revisa la información de los posibles candidatos._

– _Solo si le quitas el "san" a mi nombre – lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona provocando que una pequeña venita apareciera en su frente – estas personas parecen los más adecuados para formar parte de Varia – agrego mientras le mostraba los folders que había seleccionado._

 _Dio un suspiro en resignación – y porque estas tan segura._

– _Mmm intuición – dijo con simpleza provocando que el pelirrojo se cayera al suelo ante tal respuesta para después fulminarla con la mirada – los fui investigando y el aura que desprenden llamaron mi atención – declaro mientras veía al pelirrojo marcharse - ¿A dónde te diriges?_

– _Nos dirigimos Azure ya que sé que de todos modos me seguirás – la joven se sorprendió un poco antes de reírse ante tan acertada respuesta, para después seguirlo era entretenido estar con el pelirrojo._

– _Así que ahora buscaremos a los demás integrantes Ryo~_ – _comento la joven de cabellera azulina mientras se sentaba en el techo de aquel edificio._

 _El pelirrojo suspiro ante la forma en que lo llamaba su compañera – Azure mi nombre es Rhys no Ryo, por favor deje de llamarme de esa forma – dijo con paciencia aunque esta ya estaba en sus límites, estaba pensando seriamente en dejar Varia._

– _Soy consciente de eso~, pero para mí te pareces al guardián del sol del Decimo Sasagawa Ryohei, por eso Ryo te queda mejor – el oji esmeralda se rindió conociendo el carácter de la peli azul sabía que no la haría cambiar de idea – primero iremos por los gemelos, me parece que serán adecuados para pertenecer a Varia – cambio de tema mientras veía como aquellas personas acababan con ese grupo de hombres._

– _Son poderosos y serian de gran ayuda para Vongola – analizaba el pelirrojo mientras recordaba los informes, y más al ver el alcance del poder que poseían aunque sus métodos no le eran los más adecuados, se mantuvieron en silencio para poder escuchar su conversación._

– _Eres muy impulsiva Nee-chan – dijo con una voz que no demostraba ningún sentimiento aquel joven de cabellos rubios mientras miraba los cuerpos de unos hombres inconscientes en el suelo, casi la mayoría tenían varias heridas en el cuerpo, dudaba que alguno haya salido ileso._

– _Y tú eres muy tranquilo – le respondió con enojo una joven de cabellos rubios cortos y una mirada violeta – además terminamos el trabajo no sé de qué te quejas tanto nii-chan~ – agrego con una sonrisa._

– _No te enojes, sabes que solo me preocupo por ti – respondió con tranquilidad el mismo joven que tenía los mismos rasgos que la joven, dio un bostezo mientras picaba la mejilla de una de sus víctimas para después los dos rubios salieran de aquel callejón para ir a dejar el pedido de su actual trabajo, mientras una tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y el otro se mostraba indiferente._

– _Oya, Oya son perfectos~_ – _la sonrisa de Azure creció un poco más al ver que había acertado – vamos por ellos tengo ganas de una pelea – comento mientras desaparecía en una niebla, Rhys se dio un golpe en la frente debía detener el ataque que iniciaría, lo mejor era proponérselos y no obligándolos con una lucha pero al llegar se dio cuenta que esas personas tenían la misma mente retorcía que su compañera._

 _ **China**_

– _¡rayos! Será más difícil escapar de lo que pensé – se dijo a sí mismo un joven de cabellos negros con mechones blancos, escondido en un edificio abandonado, miro a todos lados, asegurándose que aquellas personas no lo siguieran, fue cuando escucho los fuertes ruidos de los rayos y trueno – no puede ser – no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, en un principio solo debía irse a casa pero aquellas personas se habían atravesado en su camino, que es lo que habría hecho, no se le ocurrió nada lo peor de todo era que parecían muy sospechosos._

– _Te encontré – escucho un susurro en el aire, busco a su alrededor sin encontrar nada – pareces un conejito temblando ante su depredador – el joven se puso más alerta debía encontrar el lugar de donde provenía esa voz._

– _No sé porque me siguen pero será mejor que dejen de hacerlo – los amenazo._

– _Queremos proponerte algo – vio como de una de las esquinas aparecía un pequeño de cabellos rojizos – solo hablaremos no hay necesidad de empezar una pelea._

– _Oh crees que porque eres un niño no te hará nada déjame decirte lo equivocado que estas – corrió hacia el pero este desapareció en una niebla desconcertándolo._

– _¿Puedo cortarlo Rhys-san? – escucho otra voz, no sabía cuántas personas eran._

– _Nee-chan no puedes cortar a todas las personas que veas – no sabía que pensar al escuchar una discusión entre esas personas, eran raros y no se equivocó al ver a esas cuatro personas rodeándolo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a esta situación._

 _ **Italia**_

– _¿Quién ese tipo? – le susurro a su acompañante, mientras señalaba a una persona._

– _No te acerques, es muy raro además de ser muy agresivo, él fue quien acabo con toda aquella pandilla – comento su compañero sorprendiéndole._

– _Es enserio, entonces debe ser muy fuerte – agrego el otro, mientras se alejaban lo más lejos del joven de cabellos plateados._

 _El peli plateado había escuchado todo, no le tomo importancia, le gustaba estar solo dirigió su mirada al cielo – odio al cielo – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro al sentir que algo cambiaria en su vida, una cosa que lo emocionaba de sobremanera para después sacar un dardo de sus ropas y lanzarlo a un árbol del cual una niebla empezaba aparecer mostrando a una joven de cabellera azulada, su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de donde había impactado el dardo – que es lo que quieres perra, has estado siguiéndome por mucho tiempo es molesto, si quieres decirme alguna cosa escúpelo y lárgate._

 _Azure solo sonrió_ – _‹‹si no me hubiera apartado esa cosa hubiera ido directamente a mi ojo››_ – _y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, en tan solo unos segundos aquel joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba cerca suyo mientras un cuchillo estaba en su garganta – kufufufu~ demasiado violento cielo-kun – comento mientras un brillo de enojo se posaban en sus ojos._

 _El joven solo sonrió con superioridad justo en el momento en que detenía con su mano libre el golpe de su atacante, para después ver a un pequeño de cabellos rojizos – no me subestimen estúpidos – agrego antes de agarrar la mano del chico y lanzarlo hacia la joven, odio la forma en que lo había llamado, tenía una ira contenida se desquitaría con esas personas._

– _Oya, Oya~ cielo-kun está furioso – se burló juguetonamente._

– _Azure no lo provoques – Rhys solo esperaba que le hiciera caso antes de dirigir su mirada hacia esa persona – él es peligroso, es imposible que se trate del Décimo Quinto, aunque las llamas de cielo que posee son poderosas – analizaba cualquier movimiento que realiza el peli plateado quien solo los miraba como si fueran insectos._

– _Vaya tienes miedo Ryo~ – su compañero frunció el ceño ante sus palabras – aunque no sea el verdadero heredero de Vongola es el perfecto cielo para Varia – dijo seriamente mientras analizaba su próximo movimiento no existía alguien que pudiera ganarle y no existirá en esos momentos._

 _Después de unos minutos Azure y Rhys se encontraban en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración, se habían equivocado al pensar que podrían ganarle entre los dos motivo por el cual no habían llevado a los demás – jajaja sí que dieron pelea par de estúpidos – ambos miraron con furia al peli plateado – estoy buscando a alguien poderoso que pueda aguantar una pelea, no las basuras que están a mi alrededor – se agacho mientras agarraba de los cabellos a ambos chicos – ¿ustedes pensaban en reclutarme?, están equivocados yo soy quien los recluta basuras – los soltó mientras tomaba sus cosas que había dejado para después marcharse._

– _No debieron subestimar a Kuro-chan – ambos jóvenes miraron a la persona que les había hablado encontrándose con un joven de cabellos celestes quien sostenía un libro para verlos un momento y darles una sonrisa – tuvieron suerte de que Kuro-chan no peleare en serio aunque parece que el cielo ya tomo su decisión – dijo mirando el cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro para después mirarlos._

– _Así que no peleo seriamente con nosotros – dijo de manera seria la joven de cabellos azules mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba – eso fue muy grosero de parte de cielo-kun._

– _¿Cielo-kun? Jajaja aunque lo odia es una buena descripción de el – agrego mientras se acercaba a ellos a la vez que en su mano era rodeado con unas llamas amarillas – ustedes son interesante puedo formar parte de su grupo aunque claro dicho grupo ahora pertenece a Kuro-chan._

– _Kufufufu~ parece que Cielo-kun se apodero de Varia sin saber de qué se trata, sobre el hecho de que si puedes formar parte yo no tomo la decisión – miro al pequeño que aún se mantenía en el suelo, apretaba los puños y fruncía el ceño – Ryo qué opinas ya que tú eres el verdadero guardián del sol – el nombrado miro al peli celeste que solo les sonreía, aunque en esos momentos estuviera tomando ese papel el solo era un reemplazo, esa persona tenía un buen manejo de sus llamas sería necesario para Vongola aunque no le gustaba nada que el cielo de Varia fuera esa persona._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Aún falta un guardián y el grupo de Varia estará completo – comento el pequeño mientras hacia el trabajo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo el líder de Varia._

– _Kufufufu~ te equivocas mi querido Ryo aún faltan dos guardianes más – el pelirrojo empezó a contar con sus dedos creyendo que talvez se había olvidado de alguien pero al no encontrarlo la miro con duda – no pensaras que me quedare como la guardiana de la niebla de Varia, es obvio que perteneceré a los guardianes principales._

– _Azure no es muy seguro eso – dijo con seriedad mientras miraba los informes de las misiones que tendrían._

– _Claro que lo es~ – refuto la joven sin tomar mucha importancia las palabras del pelirrojo._

– _No creo que a Kuro-san le guste que abandones varia -_

– _Y que hay de ti, el hecho de que Mamoru tenga llamas del sol no lo hace tu reemplazo y más sabiendo que a cielo-kun le gusta combatir con nosotros – lo miro seriamente – no creo que esté de acuerdo con tu renuncia – Rhys sabía que estaba en lo correcto pero no cambiaría de opinión._

– _Décimo Cuarto me dio una misión, por lo que me ausentare un tiempo – dejo los papeles en la mesa – tendrás que buscar a los miembros que faltan Azure._

– _Oya, Oya no estarás dándome ordenes o si Ryo – aunque pareciera que estuviera sonriendo Rhys ya la conocía como para saber que estaba enojada y no saldría nada bueno de eso._

– _No, tu misma dijiste que no estarás en Varia así que lo mejor será que busques tu reemplazo – vio desaparecer a la joven en un niebla soltó un suspiro – aún no sé cómo tratar con Azure – se dirigió a su habitación tenía que empezar hacer sus maletas._

– _Joven Pacione no le dirá el motivo de su viaje a la señorita Azure – ya en su habitación no esperaba que uno de los miembros de varia iría a verlo, dejo de hacer sus maletas para mirarlo._

– _No es necesario, ella sabe que me voy de viaje y estoy muy seguro que una vez que termine su búsqueda averiguara que iré a Japón en búsqueda de Sawada-sama – esperaba que se tardar el tiempo suficiente._

– _Está en lo cierto, la señorita Azure desea pertenecer a los guardianes del Décimo Quinto – comento mientras colocaba las maletas ya lista junto a la puerta._

– _Sawada-sama es quien tomara la decisión – hablo mientras miraba la caja que contenía los anillos Vongola – mi deber es entregarle los anillos._

– _Es una lástima que deje Varia pero estoy seguro que el Décimo Quinto lo escogerá como su guardián – hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse con las cosas del pelirrojo._

 _Miro la foto que tenía en sus manos – estoy seguro que Sawada-sama es una persona increíble – se dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos deseaba conocer a su futuro jefe."_

– Porque siempre debe usar la violencia – se quejaba el castaño despertando al pelirrojo de sus recuerdos – gracias por traerme a la cama Rhys – le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Rhys no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa sonrisa era raro ver sonreír al castaño pero se alegraba que de que el fuera uno de los afortunados de verla.

– Era mi deber Shun-sama – veía como el castaño se levantaba mientras se tocaba la parte donde había recibido el golpe entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la frente no sabía si sería bueno preguntarle cómo es que tenía esas palabras en la frente – Shun-sama t-tiene algo escrito en la frente – el castaño lo miro sin entender bien hasta que recordó los sucesos de la mañana.

– Olvida lo que viste y solo ignóralo – hablo sin ningún sentimiento, el pelirrojo solo asintió ante sus palabras – en marcha Rhys, Mary y Koizumi deben estar esperándonos – agrego mientras buscaba con la mirada a su tutor, no hubo éxito no se encontraba en la habitación, no quería ni imaginar a donde se había dirigido o que estaría planeando contra él.

– ¿Tendremos una reunión familiar? Shun-sama – le pregunto con curiosidad mientras un pequeño brillo se veía en sus ojos esmeraldas, salieron de la casa después de despedirse de su madre, caminaron a pasos lentos hacia el punto de reunión.

– Rhys podrías explicarme más sobre cuales el deber de los guardianes además de que me gustaría saber el motivo por el que son representados por climas – el pequeño lo escuchaba atentamente era cierto que no le había informado nada y al parecer su maestro tampoco lo había hecho – y responder mi anterior pregunta.

El pequeño trataba de recordar que pregunta era de la que le estaba hablando – Por supuesto Shun-sama, le explicare todo lo que se y sobre lo de Varia… es un grupo de asesinato dentro de Vongola – vio que no se encontraban lejos y más visualizar a dos jóvenes en una discusión, suspiro parecía que la convivencia entre ellos no sería tan tranquila, pero por lo menos no era una constante guerra como en varia le diría todo lo que sabía de esta.

– Kufufufu~ – se escuchó una sonrisa burlesca, Rhys detuvo sus pasos al reconocer esa sonrisa no podía ser cierto que esa persona se encontrara en Japón, miro a su alrededor buscando a la persona que tenía esa peculiar risa.

– Rhys ¿sucede alguna cosa? – le pregunto Shun al ver que el pequeño no caminaba junto a él y más al verlo tan nervioso que estaba ocurriendo para que se encuentre en ese estado, ya que Reborn se había ido no existía otra persona que lograra ponerlo de esa manera, bufo al sentir a su intuición indicándole peligro, no quería depender de eso por eso solo decidió ignorarlo en esos momentos lo que más le importaba saber era si el pequeño se encontraba bien.

– ¡No puede ser! – dio un grito al sentir esa aura – Shun-sama cui…- ya no pudo escuchar su voz al verse rodeado de una niebla.

– ¡Rhys! – Grito con preocupación al no ver al pequeño junto a él, lo busco con la mirada – que está pasando, estas son llamas de la niebla, Mary no puede hacerlas en tal magnitud así que no puede ser ella – trataba de analizar la situación – _‹‹podría tratarse de un nuevo enemigo››_ – pensó atento a lo que podría pasar no podía distraerse.

– Kufufufu~ – volvió a escuchar esa risa miro a su alrededor y en ese momento su intuición le advirtió alejarse más solo lo ignoro, levanto su maletín para cubrirse justo en el momento en que un tridente era clavada en esta – no usaste la intuición Vongola – una joven de cabellera azul y ojos de colores aparecieron en su rango de visión – no sé si aplaudirte por tu valentía o reírme por tu incesantes.

– ¿Quién eres? – tenía el ceño fruncido agarro la arma y la saco de su maletín lanzándola en dirección de la chica la cual solo desapareció al tener contacto con la mano de la peli azul.

– Jugaremos por un rato Sawada Shun – ignoro su pregunta antes de desaparecer de nuevo en su niebla – ¿crees tener la suficiente fuerza para comandar Vongola? – podía escuchar esa voz a su alrededor.

– No tengo que probar mi fuerza ante nadie, solo quiero que me devuelvas a Rhys – le pidió sin ningún temor mientras trataba de buscar el lugar donde podría haberse escondido la chica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Se están tardando demasiado, iré por ellos – antes de que pudiera realizar su cometido siente como alguien la sostiene del brazo – ¡qué crees que estás haciendo! – le exigió saber mientras se soltaba de su agarre mirando con furia a la persona frente a ella.

– Te preocupas demasiado, Shu y el pequeño deben estar bien – ignoro la mirada asesina que le estaban dando para después sonreír al ver la siluetas de las personas de las que estaban hablando – mira ahí están – señalo el lugar, Mary se giró y al ver a sus amigos se sintió aliviada pero eso se esfumo al ver como estos fueron cubiertos por una llama.

¡SHUN! – gritaron ambas acercándose rápidamente siendo absorbidas por aquellas llamas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba en una habitación, no tenía ninguna duda se trataba de aquella persona, debía haber previsto estos sucesos cuando su maestro se había marchado, él la conocía y sabia cuáles eran sus planes para atacar a Shun-sama – estoy seguro que Kuro-san estará furioso cuando descubra la renuncia de Azure – tembló un poco al darse cuenta también de su situación – también estará furioso por mi renuncia – agrego.

Kufufufu~ es muy gracioso ver tan furioso a Cielo-kun – el pelirrojo dio un suspiro al ver como una niebla empezaba a parecer delante suyo, no entendía el motivo de que eso sería gracioso, no lo era – no esperaba que atrapar al Décimo Quinto fuera tan fácil, me decepciona aunque tengas el poder de salir de esta situación aún no lo haces.

– Que crees que estás haciendo Azure atacando de esa manera a Shun-sama – no respondería ninguna de sus dudas y solo le reclamo por tal falta de respeto que tenía hacia el castaño.

Sin que se lo esperara, la joven se acercó rápidamente al pelirrojo – sabes bien cuáles son mis planes – la escucho decir y antes de que le volviera reclamarle sintió un piquete en el cuello – lo siento Ryo pero te necesito – fue lo que escucho antes de perder la consciencia, se había encontrado tan distraído que no se percató de las intenciones que tenía la joven de ojos heterocromáticos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué ocurrió? – se preguntó al tiempo en que se sentaba, miro a su alrededor estaba encerrada en algún sitio, un poco más lejos de ella se encontraba esa persona aun inconsciente – como llegamos a este lugar – se tocó la cabeza ante el dolor que sentía, abrió sus ojos al recordar como Shun había desaparecido en esa niebla, se levantó de golpe, estaba por marcharse pero miro a la pelirroja suspiro y se acercó a ella – oye despierta.

Eh que paso – se preguntó mientras se levantaba – ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunto a la joven de mirada verde agua.

No tengo idea, pero por ahora debo ir a buscar a Shun – se puso de pie emprendiendo el camino peor no se imaginó que ella la siguiera, Mary pensaba que es encontraban en un pasillo pero mientras más caminaban y daban vueltas se percató que no era un pasillo enorme estaba en un laberinto, mientras más avanzaban fueron cayendo en las trampas, casi morían por flechas, cañones, disparos, acantilados e ilusiones que no deseaba recordar y jamás mencionaría en su vida.

Cuantas veces ya habían pasado por el mismo sitio, muchas no realmente eran demasiadas, estaban dando vueltas sin que se dieran cuenta.

– ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTE SITIO? – se quejó Mary, ella era paciente pero su límite había llegado a su fin después de dar muchas vueltas, caer en muchas trampas y aun no podían salir de aquel sitio y el hecho de que no había ningún rastro de Shun la molestaba más.

– Jejeje pero bueno debes admitir que fue muy entretenido todo el camino – argumentó la joven de cabellos rojizos, mientras comía una buena cantidad de dulces.

– Estas bromeando verdad – Mary trataba con todas sus fuerzas no atacar a la otra joven aunque no estaba segura de lograrlo, aun no comprendía que ella formara parte de su familia.

– No – al ver su enojó se acercó a ella – sé que estas preocupada por Shu y créeme yo también lo estoy pero confío en él y sé que es muy fuerte lo viste en los entrenamientos de su club se defenderá hasta que nosotras lleguemos a su rescate – lo último lo dijo en broma pero sus palabras eran sinceras y Mary se dio cuenta de aquello, soltó un suspiro ya que sabía que ella tenía razón.

– Sigamos buscando a una salida a este laberinto – dijo antes de ponerse en marcha siendo seguida por la pelirroja antes de detenerse de golpe – ¡¿DONDE ESTA RHYS?! – se preocupó al no ver al pelirrojo, mientras su acompañante le miraba un tanto confundida.

– Creo que el pequeño también fue secuestrado – lo pensó por unos momentos – se encontraba con Shu cuando esa cosa los cubrió.

– ¡Porque no lo dijiste antes! – Grito a la vez que empezar a correr en búsqueda de la salida – mi pobre Rhys debe estar asustado – dejando atrás a su acompañante.

– ¡Porque no lo preguntaste! – Le dio un grito al verla tan lejos – ¡espera!... no debemos separarnos – también empezó a correr para alcanzarla, y aunque en esos momentos no lo estuviera demostrando ella se encontraba preocupada por sus amigos – _‹‹si algo llega a sucederle a Shu, esa persona lo pagara muy caro››_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empezó a correr buscando un sitio que lo pudiera esconder aunque sea solo unos segundos, se colocó detrás de una pared mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, miraba a ambos lados buscando algo que le permitiera defenderse, no entendía como se había complicado las cosas y porque motivo esa chica lo estaba atacando pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber dónde está Rhys.

– Kufufufu~ no deberías esconderte Décimo Quinto – se burló la joven antes de cambiar su sonrisa por una mirada seria – esto solo demuestra lo débil que eres, no eres un digno oponente y eso me molesta bastante – su voz burlesca había cambiado por una seria.

– ‹‹ _ella debe estar involucrada con la mafia ya que está informada de que acepte tomar el puesto de Vongola››_ – estaba atento a su alrededor debía hacer algo, se notaba que ella era estaba más experimentada en peleas – _‹‹si se tratara de un enemigo debo encontrar a Rhys no dejare que le haga algún daño››_ el que yo no desee empezar una pelea contigo no significa que sea débil – se dejó ver pero se quedó quieto al ver junto a aquella joven al pequeño pelirrojo.

– Rhys – se sintió aliviado al ver a su pequeño amigo a salvo – estaba preo… - no pudo decir nada al sentir un golpe en el estómago provocando que saliera expulsado hacia la pared, empezó a toser, el golpe que había recibido fue muy potente – ¿Rhys? – se encontraba confundido ante ese ataque, vio como el pequeño se posicionaba delante de la joven de cabellos azules, coloco una mano delante de él y la otra estaba pegada a su cuerpo, estaba en posición de defensa – ¿¡Rhys que estás haciendo!? – dio un grito al no entender por qué su amigo lo estaba atacando, entonces pudo ver que los ojos esmeraldas del pequeño carecían de brillo – ¡QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE! – le exigió saber mientras apretaba los puños.

– Oh~ antes de estar gritando mejor deberías estar cuidando tu espalda – le aconsejo a la vez que señalaba a sus espaldas, por poco pudo esquivar aquella patada que le había lanzado Rhys – Kufufufu~ que es lo que harás Décimo Quinto Vongola – le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándolo con cierta burla, Shun frunció el ceño antes de pararse e ir a atacar.

– ‹‹ _evitare pelear con Rhys hasta saber qué es lo que le sucedió e iré directamente con esa chica››_ – corrió con todas sus fuerza con un solo objetivo pero de nuevo el pelirrojo se había intervenido atacándole, daba golpes precisos hacia el pecho del castaño quien apenas podía esquivarlos – _‹‹no creí que Rhys fuera tan fuerte››_ – pensó por unos momentos antes de que el pequeño se agachara para darle un golpe en la pierna logrando que perdiera el equilibrio lo que aprovecho para darle un golpe con la palma de su mano en su pecho botándolo hacia las paredes, una vez choco la pared sufrió unas grietas ante el impacto.

Shun empezó a sangrar por la frente – _‹‹será imposible que pueda llegar a ella con Rhys protegiéndola››_ – trataba de idear un plan sin tener que dañar al pequeño era bastante obvio que tendría que noquearlo para lograr su cometido.

– No podrás acércate a mi sino vences primero a Ryo~ – escucho a la chica mientras esta colocaba su mano en el hombro del ojos esmeraldas – que decisión tomaras Décimo Quinto.

– Que crees que estas sugiriendo, que dañe a Rhys estás loca jamás le haría daño a las personas más importantes para mí – estaba furioso – que piensas que es la gente.

Una pequeña risa – simples juguetes – respondió con simpleza – por lo que parece tus otros guardianes se encuentran en mi laberinto, kufufufu~ una vez acabe contigo iré a saludarlas – los cerquillos de Shun taparon sus ojos por unos momentos antes de mirarla con furia.

Corrió hacia ella y como anteriores veces Rhys se interpuso en su camino – _‹‹lo siento Rhys››_ – pensó antes de detener con su mano el golpe para jalar al pelirrojo hacia él y dándole un golpe con el costado de su mano justo en el cuello logrando noquearlo – no te preocupes Rhys te sacare de este lugar – susurro a la vez que colocaba el cuerpo de su pequeño amigo en el suelo antes de mirar a la joven con rabia mientras se colocaba en modo de ataque.

– En serio crees que puedes enfrentarte mano a mano conmigo – la joven vio que el joven no retrocedía ante su amenaza – _‹‹es hora de probar tu fuerza››_ – de su ojo de color carmesí apareció un kanji escrito en este, camino lentamente hacia el castaño quien no hacia ningún movimiento, paso por su lado con tranquilidad – es tu fin – la escucho susurrar.

No entendió sus palabras pero al voltear el rostro sintió como su cuerpo era golpeado por varios golpes a la vez, cayo de rodillas al suelo escupiendo sangre – uwah que demonios… sucedió – se preguntó al ver su cuerpo con varias cortaduras y golpes, sin entender que había sucedió.

– Oh~ resististe todos esos golpes – la miro y al fin se percató que de su ojo salía unas llamas – es interesante que resistieras al estado de Shura – una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro delicado – es momento de mostrarte mi siguiente habilidad – en sus manos apareció el tridente con que lo había atacado en un principio – comencemos – dijo a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con la punta de su tridente.

– Que… - no dijo nada al ver como todo a su alrededor empezaba a desaparecer, miro a todos lados y fue cuando dejo de sentir el suelo – ¿Eh? – estaba cayendo estiro su mano por acto reflejo logrando agarrase de una roca – _‹‹estoy en un acantilado cómo es posible››_ \- no comprendía como había llegado a ese lugar, estaba empezando a cansarse en cualquier momento caería, tenía miedo.

– Chaos – escucho a su lado y antes de reclamar algo recibió una patada en el estómago.

Se retorció en el suelo – ¡REBORN! Que estas… – se quejó viendo al azabache parado junto a el – volví – dijo mirando el lugar.

– Lo que viste solo era un ilusión dame-Shun – comento con simpleza para después dirigir su mirada hacia la joven y luego al lugar donde estaba Rhys.

– No creí que intervendría Reborn-san – hablo la joven antes de sentir un poco de miedo que disimulo bien, ver esa mirada penetrante sobre ella la asusto un poco y sabía bien cuál era el motivo, Shun la miraba dándose cuenta que el kanji que estaba en su ojo había cambia por otro lo que significaba que ya no lo estaba atacando con el estado Shura detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de una cosa, esa chica conocía a su tutor.

Todo era más complicado no podía creer que se conocieran pero no podía perdonar el hecho de que haya utilizado a Rhys. No dejaría que fuera donde Mary y Koizumi tenía que detenerla incluso si tendría que destruir su propio cuerpo.

– No malinterpretes Azure – miro a su estudiante por unos segundos – parece que seguirás siendo un dame para activar tus llamas – miro la heridas que tenía y aun se mantenía en el suelo tratando de recuperar fuerzas, solo duraría un poco más, era claro que perdería ante el poder de Azure – necesitas la última voluntad es ahora o nunca – león se posición en su mano transformándose en una pistola la que coloco en la frente del castaño – pelea con tu última voluntad Shun – disparo.

Cayo al suelo – ¡REBORN! – Dio un grito levantándose – te venceré con mi última voluntad coloco una mano delante de el para hacerla un puño.

– La última Voluntad, pero estas desafiando tu suerte si piensas que eso es todo lo que se necesita para derrotarme – el castaño no espero mucho tiempo ya que se abalanzo hacia ella dando una serie de golpes que la chica los esquivaba fácilmente sujeto su tridente con fuerza para darle un golpe directo sin embargo fue detenida por ambas manos de Shun, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven de ojos heterocromáticos justo en el momento en le dio un golpe en el estómago elevándolo un poco del suelo lo que aprovecho para darle un golpe en rostro con ayuda de su tridente, mandándolo hacia las paredes que fueron destruidas por el impacto.

No esperaba que Sawada pudiera levantarse después de aquello, pero al verlo ponerse de pie su sonrisa se agrando – AUN NO TERMINO.

– Kufufufu~ voy a divertirme mucho contigo – declaro la joven.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Que fue eso? – se detuvo al escuchar una explosión antes de ser golpeada por su acompañante quien se había chocado con ella, la miro con aura maligna, pareciera que la joven de cabellos rojizos no entendía que no le gustaba que se le acercara, pero los ruidos que habían a su alrededor se escuchaban más seguidos – no me gusta esto.

– Debemos encontrar a Shu – Mary miro a su compañera con enojo por sus palabras siendo más que obvio que estaban haciendo eso pero verla tan seria le hizo entender que la joven estaba empezando a enojarse por toda la situación en la que se encontraban.

– En eso estamos de acuerdo – coloco ambas manos en su cadera tratando de analizar un posible plan para llegar al sitio donde se escuchaban esos ruidos – Shun debe estar luchando en estos momento, debemos ir ayudarlo.

– Escucho la risa de la joven pelirroja la miro con el ceño fruncido que se reía – es la primera vez que te escucho incluirme, estoy segura que antes hubieras dicho debo ir ayudarlo.

Mary se sonrojo un poco antes de desviar la mirada – no malentiendas el hecho de que acepte que entre a la familia no significara que te entregue a Shun – declaro.

– Entonces ¿eso significa que son pareja?

Su sonrojo aumento más – ¡Q-Que estás diciendo! Por supuesto que no, Shun es mí preciado amigo y no dejare que nadie me arrebate su cariño – le aclaro aunque la joven de mirada café solo le sonrió.

– Eso significaría que estaremos en guerra – la muchacha de cabellera blanca no entendía sus palabras – para mí también Shu es un preciado amigo así que luchare por su cariño – comento con alegría y un toque de broma – pero también deseo ser tu amiga ya que las dos ahora formamos parte de la misma familia por eso las dos salvaremos a Shun y Rhys – agarro su arco apuntando a la pared frente suyo, la punta de su flecha estaba cubierta por las llamas de la tormenta, se concentró antes de soltarla.

La flecha choco contra la pared destruyéndola – me arte de estar dando vueltas iremos directamente hacia Shu.

Mary miro por unos momentos la pared destruida frente a ella antes de mirar a Koizumi, se acercó y la agarro de las ropas para zarandearla – PORQUE DEMONIOS NO HICISTE ESO ANTES – le reclamo.

– Es que no lo había pensado hasta ahora – le contesto con tranquilidad sin contar el hecho de que era agitada bruscamente, para después ser soltada.

– No hay tiempo para reclamártelo – empezó a caminar – no te quedes ahí parada Tsukumo, es momento de ir por Shun y mi adorado Rhys – Koizumi le sonrió antes de ir a su lado y empezar a correr a la vez que empezaban a destruir los obstáculos que se le ponían delante de ellas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Agarro su tridente con ambas manos para correr hacia el castaño y poder darle un golpe en la cabeza pero este la sostuvo con una mano y con la otra dio un golpe a su arma destruyéndola, Azure retrocedió ante ese acto, volvió a reparar su arma con sus llamas para volver atacarlo pero sin que lo esperara el castaña había desaparecido de su campo de visión - ¿¡Desapareció!? – se sorprendió pero en eso sintió como un aura poderosa estaba detrás de ella volteo la mirada encontrándose con Shun - ¡imposible! – declaro y al ver que iba a golpearla coloco delante de ella su tridente así evitando el golpe pero lo que no sabía era que Shun no deseaba golpearla el deseaba destruir su arma.

Aun con ella sosteniendo su arma él la sujeto para bajarle justo hacia su rodilla rompiéndola a la mitad, Azure empezó a reírse ante sus acciones – parece que estas demostrando tu verdadera fuerza.

Volvió a crear un nuevo tridente con sus llamas para luego empezar a cubrirla con estas, corrió a su dirección justo en el momento en que Shun trataba de detener su ataque ella desapareció en una niebla confundiéndolo provocando que bajara la guardia y detrás de esa niebla que estaba delante suyo apareció Azure quien estaba por darle un golpe, pero la intuición de Shun le advirtió logrando que se apartara en esos momentos.

– DIJE QUE TE DENTENDRIA – dio un grito pero la furia que había en sus ojos fue desapareciendo – pero no pienso en lastimarte – agrego a la vez que la llama de la última voluntad desaparecía, en unos segundos Azure ya estaba detrás suyo justo en el momento en que le dio un golpe en la espalda provocando que cayera al suelo.

– Jamás dudes en atacar a una persona solo porque sea una chica – lo miro con cierta furia – incluso un pequeño niño puede matarte a ti o tu familia.

Shun que aún se encontraba en el suelo escuchaba sus palabras era cierto lo que decía, incluso el hecho de que ella en cualquier momento iría por sus amigas y le haría lo mismo que le hizo a Rhys, debía detenerla pero no tenía intención de dañarla ya que sentía que ella no era una mala persona, sintió a su intuición volverse loca en esos momentos, estaba cansado y no quería hacerle caso pero el hecho de que este le gritara peligro lo convenció se dio la vuelta para ver a la peli azul le dio una patada a sus pies logrando que esta pierda el equilibrio, Shun de manera rápida agarro su brazo para atraerla hacia él y dar una vuelta justo en el momento para esquivar la bala que era dirigida hacia la joven.

Se colocó de pie con dificultad, estaba delante de la muchacha – no deberías meterte en nuestro asuntos mocoso y más cuando deseamos acabar con esa basura

– Atacar por la espalda solo es de cobardes – pronuncio con lentitud, el cansancio estaba por vencerlo pero no permitiría que atacaran a la chica con la que minutos antes estaba teniendo una pelea.

– Eso que te importa, ella es miembro de Varia y debe pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestra familia – declaro con furia el hombre, Shun se sorprendió un poco y más al enterarse de que ella pertenecía a Varia, el grupo de asesinos de Vongola – muévete si no quieres morir como lo hará ella.

– Si es cierto lo que dicen, la protegeré – miro a la joven dándole una pequeña sonrisa – ya que ella es parte de mi familia – agrego, no le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera en malas condiciones en esos momentos el lucharía y antes de que esos hombres hicieran algún movimiento, se escuchó el ruido de disparos provocando que todas esas personas cayeran al suelo.

– No te acostumbres dame-Shun – miro a un lado encontrándose con la mirada azabache de su tutor – no volveré a salvarte una segunda vez – comento mientras desaparecía – _‹‹parece que necesitas más entrenamiento Shun››_

Cayo al suelo al verse a salvo justo a un lado de Azure – Te encuentras bien – le pregunto mirándola con cansancio.

– Eres consciente de que pude haber me defendido sola Sawada Shun – hablo con seriedad ante tal acto que había realizado, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquellas personas pero al haberse desconcentrado por las palabras que le había dicho perdió un poco de su concentración.

– Lo sé pero no podía dejarte, aunque hace unos minutos estabas por matarme yo estaba realmente preocupado por tu bienestar – la miro con seriedad a los ojos provocando un poco de nerviosismo cosa que disimulo rápidamente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

– ‹‹ _tiene un gran corazón, parece que el respetara los ideales del Decimo››_ – pensó mientras lo veía con atención, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir de manera rápida, desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de eso – yo que había venido para ser la guardiana de la niebla – se acostó en el suelo para cambiar de tema e ignorar los sentimientos que sintió hace pocos segundos – pero parece que ya tienes a tu guardián de la niebla – estaba furiosa ante ese hecho – odio admitirlo pero Ryo tenía razón.

– ¿Ryo? – la miro con interrogante quien sería esa persona – sabes te equivocas puede que no llegaras a ser la guardiana de la niebla pero – con un poco de dificultad saco de sus bolsillos uno de los anillos que tenía un brillo especial de color verde como si de este desprendiera rayos – el anillo del rayo te ha elegido, mientras me atacabas me di cuenta de que este brillaba cada vez que estabas cerca – poco a poco el cansancio lo estaba ganando, cerraría sus ojos.

– Kufufufu~ eligieron mi llama más débil, que extraño anillo – se acercó a Shun para agarrar el anillo, para después acercarse a su rostro – entonces eso significa que me aceptas como uno de tus guardianes – le susurro en el oído pero cosa que no escucho el joven, al verlo respirar calmadamente supo que se había quedado dormido.

Lo miro por unos momento más – te acepto como el sucesor del Decimo Vongola, Decimo Quinto – quito los cerquillos del rostro del joven viendo el sello que estaba en su frente, lo miro por unos segundos antes de empezar a reír, al mismo tiempo que hacia desaparecer la ilusión que había colocado, siendo rodeado por dos chicas una vez estas desaparecieron, parecía que tenía una nueva batalla, volvió hacer aparecer su tridente.

– Kufufufu~ - se rio antes de empezar el combate.

En un lugar apartado se encontraba una pequeña de cabellos mieles anaranjados sentados en una de las bancas del parque mirando el cielo mientras comía uno de los dulces que llevaba consigo, en esos momentos caso de su bolsillo una billetera con unos documentos – es momento de ir a otro sitio – se dijo a si misma mientras salía de aquel sitio cual sería el lugar al que iría y fuera encontrada por aquella organización.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos a todas!

Después de mucho tiempo al fin puedo actualizar esta historia, paso tanto tiempo y eso que deseaba actualizarla antes pero mi inspiración decidió abandonarme por unos meses, deseo pedir disculpas por mi tardanza en serio lo siento, no tengo escusas por eso les pido perdón pero espero que los lectores de esta historia no la abandones por la culpa de esta escritora tardona pero ya dejando todo mi dramatismo que tal me quedo el capítulo ya solo faltan dos guardianes de Shun por aparecer para que estén completamente completos, como vieron vimos un poco a los miembros de Varia que aparecerán para darle una pelea a Shun el motivo no lo sé (lo dice la que está escribiendo la historia) espero no tardar en el siguiente capítulo pido perdón a la creadora de Koizumi, Mary y Azure si me salí de sus personalidades aunque espero que no jejeje y también pido disculpas por la mala ortografía.

Bueno quiero agradecer a Sesumi y Viri-chamn por haber comentado mi historia unos hermosos comentarios me alegro que les guste la historia y aun la estén siguiendo me hacen inmensamente feliz (llorando a mares) y por haberme dado sus fabulosos OCs para poder dar comienzo a esta historia.

Hiyori se despide pero antes un:

 **Adelanto:** Shun queda inconsciente después de su pelea con Azure sin darse cuenta que sus guardianes empiezan una nueva lucha, Rhys tendrá que intervenir pero no sale muy bien librado ahora con Azure en la vida de Shun no será tan sencilla Mary acepto por momento a Koizumi pero con Azure será otra historia. Reborn se marchó a Italia por una misión mandado a cierta persona para que entrene a Shun en su ausencia, no saldrá ileso de aquello además de que tendrá un encuentro con cierta persona y conozca un poco de su historia.

 **Objetivo 5**

 **Lennale Daray**


End file.
